Eternal's Stoked: Season One
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: With the success of My TDI and My TDA, I've decided to do a version of Stoked aswell! This, is Season One of MY Version of Stoked! Season 1 will feature 26 episodes, and besides all of the canon characters some original (non-self insersion) OCs are thrown into the mix aswell! So, are you totally stoked to start reading Eternal's version Stoked? STOKED!
1. Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!

The time was Summer, specifically early summer, when the hills of what looked like a very good Canadian Island to be on had nice waves of blue water smack onto nearby ledges. As a song entitled "Dear Maria Count me In" played in the background, a Surfer with blonde frizzy hair and dark carribean skin, and his arms paddling in the water in-order to get to the waves as a Dolphin leaped into the air back in the distance behind him. Soon enough he stopped paddling as at last a wave had arrived. He smiled and put on sunglasses as he prepared to surf said wave. Soon enough, he was riding that wave, splashing the water of the sea behind him. He followed this up by doing flips on the rather long wave, then a zig-zag trick as the wave was curling down behind him. As he continued surfing, suddenly a narration began with a voice that was of masculine origins.

"Our travels then take us North!", the voice began as the Surfer did numerous 'rad' surfing tricks such as twirls on his board, "To Surfer's Paradise Resort! Where Groms and Surfers of all ages come from all the corners of the world to be workin' a job and or spend every mintue in the water!", suddenly it was revealed this was nothing more than a video playing on the laptop inside of a room of mostly pink and feminine colours, with a suitcase beside it on the bed. From the closet, numerous clothing pieces flew directly into the suitcase. Just as an iphone rang, a girl named Emma with a orange hair colour kept in a ponytail, green eyes, well tanned skin with frekcles aswell as a light pink shirt and short shorts that were deeper in pink ran up to where the phone was and answered it quickly.

"Hey!", she replied quickly, "Hold on, this is my favourite part!", she then turned her complete attention once more to the video in which she watched the surfer do more tricks on the waves, such as a single hand-stand on the board, soon enough followed by zooming along the wave once more into showing a splash cover-up the screen as the narration continued;

"With Kilometers of gorgeous beaches and dozens of point-breaks to choose from, Sunset Beach is a true surfer's paradise!...also sponsoringthetranslycococorp oration."

"and i'm going to be there tomorrow!", Emma gushed while also holding onto her iphone happily before squealing as she ran back to her closet in-order to continue throwing her laundry into her suitcase, such as a yellow and white striped bikini top. Soon enough, as the waves were hitting a possibly near but equally possible far away shoreline, a white dock had a seagull picking at what might have been trash or something else on the ground, and making it's classic call as it did so aswell. However, the seagull soon flew away as a duffle bag was dropped where it once was, and a male teen was of course the owner of said duffle bag.

"Wassup, Moe?!", the boy began. The boy was called Reef, with a black shirt (with a white american eagle-esque design on the chest and a shark tooth necklace over the shirt aswell), blue shorts and along with deeply tan skin auburn hair that was well cut to go an a quiff like style (upwards). Clearly, he was estatic about something that had just happened within his life, as told by his large fringe and over all extravagent which he called cool. "I'm here! I'm here!", he then happily ran up to a bench as Emma and another girl arrived with their luggage. "How are things with you and the Girl's shoe store?"

"So, Lame, every chick that comes in here is Old or Fat or both!", the voice on the other end, also a boy, replied as Reef's face had on a smirk. "How are the Waves?"

"Double overhead, man!", Reef responded, looking over at the waves of the ocean, "You should be here ya dorkwad!", it was then that the Seagull made it's own landfall on the bench Reef was standing on.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I have Summer School, remember?", the voice replied as Reef messed with the seagull using what was likely some kind of snack by not giving the seagull the snack no matter much the seagull walked towards it as Reef always moved his hand in the opposing direction.

"Oh-ho, are they makin you wear that cheesey striped suit and hat?", Reef replied as he now held the snack up and down over the seagull's head, much to the bird's annoyance. It even angrily squaked at him, too.

"Yeah!", the voice of Moe answered.

"Nice!", Reef said back as his hand then went down to where the seagull was, making it be sent off of the dock as Reef himself added, "I'll email you a picture of my tan next week! Oh man this guy just got the SICKEST Ride!", of course he said this about a tan blue haired guy surfing the waves far off. He also said this as a blonde (short blonde hair) girl with a slightly greenish top and white board short and a duffle bag with a surfboard rushed by, and she quickly began taking pictures of that same surfer Reef had noticed with her own iphone. After taking them she quickly sent them via email to someone that she was talking with at the moment;

"Didja get those?", she then asked, "It's totally going off! Okay, Grom Fest starts in Twelve weeks and Three Days and I'm SO going to make it!"

"You're gonna dominate!", a female voice on the other end exclaimed.

"Thanks", the girl answered back, "and until then, "I could stay to hang at the beach and give a few surf lessons to some cheesey tourists.", she said that while watching a rather obese man attempt to eat ice cream only to have it fall onto the ground and for him to then eat it anyway. It was also as Emma walked up, speaking with her mother on the phone. She (Emma) gasped as she looked at the waves nearby.

"This is just like the movie!", Emma said estatically, "There are surfer's everywhere-hi!", she of course said the 'hi' and waved to someone else, "and the ocean is soo pretty! Thanks for letting me come, mom! By the end of this summer I'm gonna be a surfer!", she then added a squeal at the end of that statement. Meanwhile, Reef was also finishing his talk with the guy he called Moe.

"Have fun lookin at Old Ladies all summer ya nerdbag!", Reef said to his friend as he twirled around and jumped from the bench, grabbing hold of his red surfboard and duffle bag and walking towards the exit of the docks, as he hung up he said, "Smell ya later!", it was then that the sounds of a vehicle horn were heard and Reef in surprise gazed upon what was making the noise, "What the Heck is that?!", was his response as a violet orca themed bus (with swimsuit designs on the tail and even complete with petruding fins on the side) pulled up to the entrance of the docks, and even squirted a small of Gush of water once it stopped. Fin looked on while on the phone and was smiling out of laughter at this sight, even laughing;

"Hold on", she said with amusement in her voice as she grabbed her luggage and went beside Reef, "The lamest tour bus just pulled up!", she also then prepared her phone for a video or picture of the said bus just as the doors opened up to allow a Orca themed mascot (with swimming trunks on) to get stuck on the way out and become unable to walk out of the bus. Luckily within seconds the foot of a blonde bearded man with sandals, dark green shorts, and quite casual tops (unbuttoned yellow hawaiian shirt with shirt underneath) kicked the mascot out on the road for him.

"Yo dudes!", the beared man opened with, "All aboard for Surfer's Paradise resort!", as soon as he said that, the Orca began doing dance moves starting with the classical disco move, then the robot followed by suddenly twirling around and doing the moonwalk and the classic thriller motions before doing the MC Hammer dance, then it did more hip-hop age moves as the speechless teens Reef, Emma and Fin watched speechless. The Mascot's last two moves were the stanky leg and the move in which he flopped like he was a fish out of water, finished with a spin on his head and a pose to the future surfer's paradise works.

"Oh my God", Fin said in response to this in shock, "I think that's my Bus!", some time after she said that, the mascot (who was a male beneath that costume), was flirtatiously hitting on a blonde girl by the docks.

"You know, there's room in here two...", however as soon as he said those words she slapped him and caused his head to turn around as she walked away. After that, the horn of the Whale bus sounded off, and the bus began leaving without him. Soon the mascot noticed this as his head stopped spinning and began chasing after the whale bus. As he did his best to keep up with the moving bus, Fin and Reef both looked out of the windows of the bus to look back at said mascot, and then Fin turned to the driver (the blonde bearded man).

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Nope!", was his response, and he sped the Bus up a little bit further. Soon enough, the mascot stopped to pant and catch his breath from the failed attempt at catching up with the whale bus. As this was happening, the blue haired surfer was still surfing. However, there was also an issue at the resort they were going to aswell. In the penthouse on the top of the large hotel building itself, and around the building, was a massive mess. A Pizza was in-place of a record, and countless other pizzas and their boxes aswell as other pieces of random and unable to be named trash littered the entire room of the currently dark room. Soon enough a deep voice of a Seven-teen year old boy came into the room;

"Lo...Lo? Lo!", suddenly a 17 year old purple-eyed boy named Tyler (mostly called Ty)with a light cream coloured t-shirt, green shorts and hair of a golden-brownish colour, of course he was walking into the room to find his sister with similar but much more feminine appearance crashed on the couch, he then finished what he was saying while he turned on a remote to lift the penthouse curtains and reveal the full extent of the mess, "It's amazing. I leave for one day and you manage to trash the place.", as he did this of course, the sunlight from the bright day outside peered onto Lo and woke the likely hungover girl up rudley from her sleep.

"Ugh, it's too bright!", she said in a grumpy tone to her brother as she lifted a blanket to cover her face as her brother looked out of the window at the rest of the penthouse deck, "It was just a little party.", of course much to her brother's surprise the Pool deck of the penthouse had toliet paper hanging from much of the trees, stains of filth all over it, one palm tree broken, dirty objects in the pool alongside a beach ball, and of course as the boy walked over to his sister she continued to be optimistic, "It'll all be cleaned up by the time they get home."

"I think you better see this.", Ty finished with a smirk as he used a remote to bring down a large plasma screen TV from the ceiling above.

"What?", after Lo said that as she peered at the screen from her blanket, a voice of a news reporter explained what was going on;

"Last night at the luxury hotel Surfer's Paradise was tore up last night", lo then sat up in panic as this was explained, "at what has been described as a end of school party gone wild!"

"Oh No.", Lo said to herself at this realization, "Oh No No No No No!", as she panicked, she was soon distracted by having to answer her phone, "Hey!"

"That Party was-"

"Can't talk right now.", Lo hung up the phone then as she remained looking at the television screen. She then stood as she looked to Ty with a clearly worried expression on his face while he was much more calm about the situation. "Is there any chance Daddy won't find out about this."

"What do you think?", after Ty said those words Lo lightly grumbled as she sat back down and began eating a slice of pizza miserably.

While this was going on, situations at the whale bus were much more calm. As Reef, Fin, Emma, and even a fourth passanger who was a rather overweight girl of african-canadian decent with black weave like hair that was in a tightly braided ponytail, she also had on blue shorts with a purple tank-top on alongside sandals on the feet and unlike the rest she seemed to not be so surprised at the vehicle itself.

"Woah!", the blonde bearded man said to the four on the bus, "What's up summer staff I'm the Kahuna! I drive this shuttle for the hotel so any time you need to get to town you just look for me you just look for the kahuna", he added a more relaxed expansion on the end of his line and a wave hand gesture, "and this, is Bella.", he of course was speaking of the african-canadian girl, "She was fired last year for anger problems."

"It wasn't no anger problems, Kahuna!", Bella quickly defended herself with while putting her hand on her hips, "It was that little pirate witch they got over there! That girl just gets on mah nerves!"

"Pirate Girl?", Emma questioned, curious as to what Bella was talking about.

"You'll see when we get there hun", Bella answered, "Trust me, between her and the main staff manager, they LUCKY I didn't QUIT the joint! But, don't worry, unless you get on my nerves or mess with mah shit, we cool and chill."

"Sweet.", Fin replied, "I have similar issues."

"Sooo...", the Kahuna began in interuption, "You Groms ready for the Surf?"

"Definitely!", Reef quickly added in.

"Is it as epic as they say it is?", Fin added in equal excitement.

"Best in the country!", the Kahuna replied, "Doulbe overhead most days, hope you're ready to get worked."

"Ooh man!", Reef happily began cheering, "I am so stoked, so Stoked!", he then opened up a window and stuck his out of said window, "SO STOKED! WOOOOOOO! HELLO SUNSET BEACH!", as the fin of the bus 'side then knocked over a passing skater, Reef said back to him, "Oh, sorry about that dude!", however it was then his face (and parts of his hair) was hit by a white splash from none other than a seagull from a bove. However, he did not realize it was a seagull (the same one he messed with earlier, too). "Hey, I think it might be raining.", Reef then his head back into the bus much to the laughter of the three girls and even the Kahuna.

"That ain't rain!", Bella said as she and the girls began laughing, and even the kahuna let out a small chuckle at the incident as the seagull itself laughed as it flew high above. It was then that over at the penthouse, a phone rang from inside of a pizza box. No doubt that it was the angry call from , the father of Ty and Lo both. Ty was the one who opened up the Pizza box to reveal the phone, but Lo quickly took the machine and phone away and placed it on the cofee table beneath in a hurry.

"No!", she said frantically, "Please, don't answer it!"

"You have to face him some time.", Ty somewhat mockingly said as he went over to press the answer button on the phone.

"What is going on at my hotel?!", the angry voice of fussed from the talking end of the phone.

"Nothing, daddy!", Lo answered, worried even more now hearing the sound of her father's tone, "I just had a few friends over, no biggie!"

"Well the news report said over One Hundred Teenagers were running wild and disturbing the guests!"

"Now, daddy", Lo stood to say, "You know how the camera adds ten pounds? Well it also adds ten teens for everyone that was like actually there.", it was then at on television the party was shown while focusing on the resort's main pool at the front of the resort. A Jeep was actually being driven inside of the pool's waters with tons of teenagers partying in the background and one even dancing on the keep itself.

"Is that my pool?!", exclaimed, revealing him to be watching the report while talking with his daughter.

"Is that my Jeep?", Lo added as her own question to what she was saying.

"That, is it!", her father exclaimed, "WHEN I GET HOME WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK AND YOU CAN KISS YOUR COMMERCIAL SPOT GOOD-", it was then that due to his extreme yelling the phone actually short circuited and exploded in a bright explosion before the eyes of both Ty and Lo. Ty even let out a whistle after the explosion and put one leg up on the cofee table as Lo sat down on it.

"I think your party days are over.", he said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Please!", Lo replied optimistically, "Rosie will help me clean up the condo by the time they get home! Everything will be perfect!", it was then that Lo gasped as police car sirens could be heard coming directly from the television.

"The RCMP was here?", Ty replied now standing on the floor with both feet and pointing at the tv in surprise, Lo also looking at it with a surprised expression.

"They were?", Lo replied before noticing a good looking guy on the screen, "Oooh, he's cute!", however it was then that Ty decided to turn off the television at last much to Lo's annoyance, "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Who's going to Clean the rest of the hotel?", Ty asked to his sister, "Replace all the Chairs? Have you SEEN the hot-tub?"

"Ummm, that's what the rest of the staff is for?", Lo replied, "I'm already on it!"

"Hehe, right.", Ty said in response, letting a smirk onto his face at the end of it of course. It was then that at last the Whale Bus arrived at the resort. Reef, Fin, and Emma looked out of the windows with their mouths open while Bella looked out with a bored look on her face having seen it all before.

"This is it, compadres!", the Kahuna commented as they pulled up, "Surfer's paradise.", it was then that they could finally see the resort building itself. It was a large hotel resort with a penthouse with a Orca mascot rotating statue ontop of it and the mostly glass looking resort buildings down below. One part of the hotel was more cylindar like in shape though had flat sides to it, and the bottom-most part of the building was a more wider and less sky-scraper esque part. As the Whale Bus pulled up to the entrance, a dark skinned boy was shown to be knocked out in the golden orca fountain only jumping to being awake once the horns of the whale bus were sounded. He then got out of the fountain and shaked his head to help dry his hair which into a blonde afro. He was essentially the carribean boy from the Surfer's paradise advertisement, or at least looked very much like him. As Bella, Emma, Fin and Reef were preparing to walk in, the boy walked up to them scratching his back and then letting out a yawn and scratching his head as he was just waking up.

"Dude wake up ya gotta punch in ten 10 minutes!", the kahuna said to the boy, "You don't wanna get canned on your first day do ya?",

"Uhhhgh, what time is it?", the carribean boy asked, to which Reef quickly responded;

"almost Twelve."

"Awww man I slept innn!", the boy said as he stretched his arms out. It was then that he noticed the two girls standing beside Bella, Emma and Fin. They were much to his eye's liking and he actually went over to the two and put his arms around their shoulder, "Girls that I don't know wassup?!"

"Heheh, rough night?", Fin asked to the boy.

"No doubt!", he replied as the two and Bella then went on to walk away, which he soon noticed, "Hey wait up!", allowing the Kahuna to go back into his whale bus.

"Good luck, dudes!", Kahuna said as he waved to the departing future summer staff of the resort. He then closed the door and drove off just as the mascot cought up, still rushing and panting with stereo in-hand to catch up to the whale bus. This left the staff to then discover what had become of the resort. Soon enough they walked into the main room, and were surprised by what they say.

"Oh, my, God.", Fin said as she saw a massive pirate ship themed dining room, a orca statue, and a gift shop filled with merchandise of the hotel mascot alongside other things with that mascot's face on it aswell. They even saw the lobbyquariam fish aswell, who unbeknownst to them could actually speak. Namely a large Shark but also a yellow fish;

"Well well well", the yellow fish named sonny said in his New York accent, "Looks like fresh bit, eh? Time to get into Character.", the shark named Buster simply made an odd noise in the water. "Okay wise guy, don't pop a gill!" Sonny said as he then swam away from buster. It was after that moment that the Girls were walking towards the front desk and Emma happened to notice the Gift shop had a glass-encased board with diamonds incrusted in it.

"Wow, i've never seen a board incrusted with diamonds before!", Emma commented in amazement at the discovery.

"Okay that is so fancy fiest.", Fin replied in response.

"Oh, yeah, totally fancy feast.", Emma added as she walked away. Buster however then rammed into the glass (but didn't break it) right as Emma left. This of course drew the brief Attention of Bella who looked at the lobbyquarium with curiousity as Buster acted like he had done nothing so Bella moved on with her walking.

"How many times do I have to tell you, eh?", Sonny said, swimming over to Buster, "Watch out for the Glass, Shrimp for Brain!", Sonny then hit the tip of Buster's nose to finish his statement. Meanwhile, the four new staff and one returning staff were gathered as a group in the main lobby as a rather pale looking girl with a black ponytail and yellow/purple maid uniform walked by them carrying a trash bag.

"You haven't gotten to the outside yet.", was the Girl's only words to the five, directing their attention over to the ruined Pool area.

"What in the Hell happened here?!", Bella said in response as she and the other four looked on at the toilet paper and trash ridden outside area, with oil barrels, signs of filth, tipped over trees and broken and ruined bars were galore in the outside area. "and what the hell is a Jeep doing in the god damned pool?!", Bella commented once she and the others noticed Lo's jeep being in the completely drained pool.

"Oh that's from the party last night", the blonde boy answered, "It was soooo sick!"

"Aw-man!", Reef happily replied, "I like this place already!"

"Check on you guys in a minute, ah?", the boy said as he then walked away.

"I'm going to go check the surfer boards.", Fin said as she then walked away as well, leaving Bella, Emma, and Reef as a trio.

"Should we be checking in with someone?", Emma asked to the two she was left with.

"The front desk's right over there.", Bella replied, pointing to the front desk, "At least it BETTAH be the front desk!"

"Great!", Reef exclaimed, "Cuz I gotta find a place to dump my bags to I can hit the beach!", of course it was over at the front desk Bella mentioned that a family of rather overweight guests; a man, his wife and two boys; were arguing with the african-canadian man at the front desk who was in uniform, had a small goatee on his face and also a black fade haircut.

"We were kept up all night with that obnoxious racket!", the man of the family angrily said to the boy working the front desk,

"I know sir!", the front desk guy replied, "I-I'm sorry!"

"I demand to speak to a manager!", the man answered back, slamming one hand down onto the desk.

"Right away sir!", the Front Desk boy responded, then going on to pull out a walkie-talkie and turn around to talk into it via whispering, "We have a code red at the front desk, repeat, code red at the front desk!", he then turned to the guests and said, "It'll just be a minute.", as they walked away and the two new summer staff present walked up, with Bella being the one returning one of course.

"Welcome to surfer's paradise!", the front desk guy replied, "We are surfing!"

"Johnny boy, you know damn well that slogan makes no god damn sense!", Bella replied, smirking while having her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have to say Bell-BELLA?!", Johnny the front desk guy was suddenly shocked by Bella's return as Fin herself walked up, "What are you doing back? Didn't Bummer like, fire you with the most major meltdown ever?"

"Pffft!", Bella replied, "Yeah! But that was like what, last year? Do you honestly think I'm scared o' his stupid ass?"

"Well...how'd you get your job back?", Johnny then questioned.

"The Big R.", Bella responded, "That's how."

"The Big R?", Reef asked, "I didn't meet you until today."

"Not you, dumbass!", Bella remarked, "I meant the owner of this hotel, Mr. Ridgemount!"

"Oh." Reef answered.

"Anyway", Bella said, turning back to Johnny, "We ain't new guests, we the new summer stuff!"

"Yeah, I'm Emma.", Emma greeted with a smile.

"and I'm fin", Fin added in, "and that's Reef."

"Oh, what's up!", Johnny said to Emma, Fin, and Reef, "I'm Johnny, I work the front desk, conseurge, so what do ya think?"

"Um", Emma began, "It's a little different than I thought it would be actually."

"Like yeah, that it sucks!", Fin complained, "It's all fake!"

"Ooooh", Johnny winced for his reply, "You must have seen last year's brochure! Last Fall, Corporate decided to make all Hotels 'Theme Hotels', and voila! Every True Surfer's worst nighmare!", he did noticed something that the others didn't, "DUDE! What did I tell you about taking sink showers in the lobby bathroom?", it was then that it was seen that he was talking to the carribean boy that was wet but still in his board shorts as he walked over to the six. He shook his head to dry his hair and get it back to being a frizzled up afro before he responded,

"Uh, don't?", he answered back to Johnny.

"Right!", Johnny replied, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm the new bellhop man", the boy answered proudly.

"Jump back!", a surprised Johnny said, "You're workin here? What happened to the surf shop?"

"Needed a change of scenery.", the boy explained before jumping onto the purple couch in the lobby, "Sick party last night!"

"Who threw this shindig man?", Reef asked to Johnny, to which the answer was quick;

"The owner's daughter, Lo."

"When her dad finds out, that girl is screwed!", Bella added in, "Cuz man, THAT dude has got Anger Problems, let me tell ya!", it was then that the voice of a blonde main with a short haircut, lightly tan skin and tall long black pants with a purple uniform shirt could be heard. It, was Andrew 'Bummer' Baumer.

"Yes Yes, Golf Carts need repainting, Chairs repaired, and the pool needs to be cleaned.", he said surprisingly positively over the cellphone, "Hehe, absolutely no problem!", he then hung up the phone and slammed his face and one arm down onto the front desk in stress, "If I had a week!"

"Ahem.", Johnny said as he introduced 'Bummer' to the overweight family from before who were right behind the Hotel Manager, "Sir, this is Mister and Missus Marvin."

"What a lovely family!", Bummer suddenly said in a positive manner to the family, walking over and putting one hand over the shoulder of the Mr. Marvin, "Hehehe, I understand the party last night may have been a little loud, why don't I take 20 percent off your total bill?"

"Make it thirty?"

"Done!", Bummer replied, "and just to show you how much we value your patronage, I'm gonna throw in free surf lessons for the whole family!"

"Hey!", the man of the Marvin's happily exclaimed as he bent down to speak with his children, "Hear that Kids? Who wants to go surfing?"

"We hate surfing!", one of the boys with a mostly shaved head of brown said;

"We want souvenirs!", a boy with longer more orange hair finished for his brother.

"You are a lucky man Mr. Marvin!", Bummer falsely said to , "Please, enjoy the Hotel!"

"What a bunch of Kooks.", Fin commented on the Marvins, to which Emma responded;

"What's a Kook?"

"Like a tourist", Fin explained, "or a wannabe."

"Welcome! Hi!", Bummer greeted as he walked towards Reef, Fin, Bella and Emma, "Just checking in I see, excellent! I'm Andrew Baumer, day manager at the Hotel. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, you just let me know! A Little Sparkling Water perhaps?"

"A Cold can of pop would be pretty sweet right about now.", Reef said in response to Baumer's question, to which the manager smiled during, "Thanks Man.", it was then that Johnny cleared his throat to alert Baumer to the truth of the matter.

"Ahem! Uh, Sir.", Johnny began, "They're not guests."

"We're the new summer staff!", Fin added in.

"Wassup?", the lounging boy on the couch said to Baumer in response.

"And of course, I'm the only one that ain't new to this place.", Bella finished.

"Then why are you standing in the lobby?", Baumer asked, then turned to Johnny, "Why are they standing in the Lobby? and you, get off the couch! We just had those cleaned!", it was then that the boy stopped in the middle of eating a sandwhich to put said sandwhich in his afro before standing.

"Cool Bro, it's cool.", he then joined.

"We just got here.", Emma explained to Baumer, "I'm Emma-"

"Yeayeayeayeayea", Baumer quickly interrupted, "No time for Details and WHAT IS SHE DOING BACK?!", he of course said this towards Bella who in response put her hands on her hips in offense.

"I TOLD you I was back ya know.", Bella replied.

"I fired you fair and square!", Baumer quickly answered back, "and I DON'T remember giving you your Job back!", he then turned to Johnny, "Did I give Bella her job back?"

"No sir", Johnny replied, "But Mr. Ridgemount...over-ruled your decision."

"MmHMM", Bella added in a sassy tone directed right at an angry Bummer who clenched his fists and grumbled at this realization. However, Baumer soon took a deep breath and calmed himself back to the still not fully happy but more positive than his reaction to Bella returning mood.

"Fine.", Baumer replied, "I guess I'll have to vaildate that later. But anyway, follow me.", he then pointed at Johnny and as he walked passed the front desk from where he came he said, "You too, I need every help I can get!"

"Yes, sir!", Johnny answered back with respect. Soon Baumer was grumpily leading Bella, Reef, Fin, Emma, and the Afro boy right by a Red wall with an ocean and purple orca theme to a blue themed door by which the Goth Girl was paying more attention to her iphone than she was the mop and paint bucket she had at her feet.

"You can leave your bags here", Baumer explained before noticing the Goth girl, "Hey! You got time to lean you got time to clean COME ON!", he then picked up and put down the mop next to her as she walked off, however the girl was unphased by this and allowed the mop to fall right to the ground. Soon enough, Johnny joined the five.

"Maybe we're getting a tour!", Emma gasped to the group, to which Bella began laughing at.

"Sick Paries, Awesome surfing, I love this place!", Reef exclaimed happily. However, the smirk on his face turned into a frown once he, Fin, Bella, Johnny, Emma and the afro boy were scrubbing the pool instead of surfing, "Okay, Not loving it so much. Anymore!"

"Coulda told ya you'd say that.", Bella replied, "Trust me, it only gets worse from this point on.", Bella herself was scrubbing the floor of the Ploor alongside Reef, Emma and Fin while Johnny and the Afro boy scrubbed the walls.

"Dude this bites!", the afro boy complained over scrubbing the pool walls.

"That's Resort life for ya.", Johnny said in response, scrubbing his part of the wall.

"What do you mean?", Fin asked in response.

"He means", Bella began, "we get the noon off, but then some punk ass does some nasty shit somewhere and we gotta go clean it up. Not to mention what kind of crap they'll just up and FIRE you fo' ovah here."

"Okay listen up!", Baumer said as he walked to the pool but wasn't inside of it, "Do I need to remind you what will happen if Mr. Ridgemount returns and sees this? My Career? Finished! Which means all of you will be fired! Comprendaedu?", in response Reef, Bella, the Afro boy, Johnny, Emma and Fin silently nodded. "Okay kids here a list of things we need done by this afternoon, tick tock tick tock!". He then tossed a paper out from his clipboard as he walked away. Johnny tried to grab the paper but stumbled repeatedly over it and ended up getting it when it was almost onto the ground.

"Do you know how to get ketchup out of carpeting?", the Goth girl from earlier suddenly said from a balcony above, much to Baumer's distraction.

"I hate my life.", was the manager's moping response to hearing that. As he left to fix up the carpeting issue, this left the Six to their own temporary conversation.

"So!", Emma began, "Where you guys working anyway? I'm working in the Dining Room!"

"DR!", Johnny commented, "Nice! Decent tip potential."

"Pssh", Bella replied, "That is if you can put up with that Pirate bitch-ass Kelly!", she then crossed her arms, "That Girl was a pain my Ass the whole time I worked there!"

"Kelly's not that bad, Bella.", Johnny said to assure her, "Maybe she, well, maybe you two just don't get along."

"Bull!", Bella remarked, "That girl is a snobby two-faced lying little bitch!"

"Is she really that bad?", Emma asked in response, a bit worried at hearing of Kelly's cruel ways according to Bella,

"You bet she is! Girl's the whole reason I got fired!"

"Umm, No", Johnny corrected, "You're the reason you got fired."

"Fine", Bella rolled her eyes, "Technically yes, but that little heffah been messin with mah shit and be all up in mah face all the damn time!"

"Well, I'm sure I can take her...", Emma replied, "What's your new job?"

"Oh yeah, mah job.", Bella replied, "They moved me to workin' the Gift Shop counter."

"You are looking at he head of water sports and surf instruction!", Reef then added in himself, much to Fin's offense as that was the job she wanted and expected to have.

"What?!", she said in shock, "That's my job!"

"Uh, is your name Reef?", Reef said back mockingly.

"No.", Fin replied angrily.

"Then it's not your job!", the smirking Reef replied. He then took out a paper from his pocket while keeping on the smirk, "I got this in the mail last week!", Fin then ran up to grab the paper from Reef but of course he lifted it upwards to keep from doing so, but she still grabbed it anyway. Fin then went on to read the paper to find out if what Reef claimed as true.

"Okay there has to be some kind of mistake!", Fin said as she read it and a smirking Reef watched, she gave the paper to Johnny as she finished her statement, "They said it was practically garunteed!"

"Looks legit", Johnny replied, "They do this all the time, move staff around you'll get used to it."

"That is so unfair!", Fin replied with a heavily aggrivated tone, "So what am I supposed to do?!"

"Let me check.", Johnny then took out a walkie-talkie and called up Baumer via it, "Hey boss, just checking an employee posting for a Fin McCloud?"

"Hold on", Baumer replied over walkie-talkie, "Fin McCloud...uh that's housekeeping!"

"A MAID?!", Fin angrily snapped at that moment upon hearing those words, "Uh, No, Ohhhh No! Okay I don't even clean my OWN room!"

"Wait, maybe it won't be that bad!", Emma walked over to assure Fin it would be alright, with Bella joining aswell.

"Yeah Girl, calm down!", Bella added, "There ain't no Kelly in Housekeepin, infact I think they still got Rosie workin' over there."

"Cheer up!", Reef said after the other two girls finished, "I'll even give you some free surf lessons."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, yeah, you're the new maid!"

"I'm the three time Junior international champion!", Fin explained with pride to Reef, "I'm ranked number Fifty-Six in the world."

"Yeah", Reef replied, giving his mop to Fin, "In the Girl's category.", once he said those words Bella, the Afro Boy, Emma and Johnny had their eyes widen and gasped in surprise.

"Oh no he didn't!", Bella added in as a response, but she didn't get invovled in the argument of course.

"Really?", Fin responded to the rather confident Reef, "Well I won't be surfing the Girl's category at Gromfest this year! So if you're man enough to enter, I'll be happy to show you just how much butt a girl can kick!", she then gave Reef back his mop, hands on her hips in her own level of confidence.

"Bring it on, Betty!", Reef said back with a smirking grin.

"Oh I will!", Fin snapped back at Reef and angrily got up in his face, "and don't call me Betty, KOOK!"

"Okay Okay I think we're done here.", a somewhat smiling and eye rolling Johnny said to stop the fight, "Come on, we have new Deck chairs to put together."

"What happened to the Old Ones?", Emma asked as she walked up to exit the Pool as Johnny had done.

"They had a huge bonfire on the beach last night", Johnny explained as an answer, "they ran out of firewood." soon enough the Afro boy joined the two aswell.

"Those were some tastey weenies!", he added as his own comment.

"Darn it!", Reef complained, "Why couldn't we have come here yesterday? I love Weenies!"

"Urgh, SUCH a Kook!", Fin angrily replied before storming away from Reef. Soon enough, after that brief moment four of the six (Bella and the Afro boy not being there) were on the beach and Emma had her eyes on what was the same blue-haired surfer from much earlier before surfing the waves of the ocean, doing flips in the air and coming back down onto the waters to ride while under the heat of the early summer sun. Emma sighed happily as she saw the beauty in the surfing and the ocean itself while she and her five recently met friends fixed the new deck chairs.

"Wow what was so amazing!", Emma gushed, "He ripped one off!"

"I think you mean ripped it up.", Fin said after a brief chuckle, and soon enough the two girls enjoyed a small fest of laughter.

"Yeah, that.", as the girls had this talk, Reef and Johnny had just finished when Reef decided to turn attention straight over to Johnny via whispering;

"Hey", Reef whispered, "So...the Ridgemounts...they have a sweet place right?"

"Yeah, Penthouse on the top of the hotel.", Johnny answered in whisper aswell, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really, but uhh, is Lo the only kid or no?"

"They have two others. Her older Brother Ty and little one George.", Johnny answered in whisper, "What, you wanna date Ty or something?"

"What?", Reef exclaimed with a surprised whisper, "No man no, just curious! Man, just, curious.", it was then that Reef briefly took time to think about a different subject to talk about and eventually came up with one, "about that girl Fin...you think she's into me?", the two then both peered over the Chair, only to quickly see Fin's angry glare going right at Reef.

"She's definitely not into you, bro.", Johnny answered as the two boys looked at Fin's angry glare, "That is NOT the look of a girl that is into you."

"Yeah, looks like it.", Reef whispered back, just as the afro boy came in and jumped to relax on the deck chair, causing it to break just as Bella walked up to the group aswell. As everyone now looked at this, he took the sandwhich out of his afro and offerred it silently to Johnny, to which Johnny was not willing to accept. Meanwhile, high above the beach on the penthouse's balcony Ty and Lo (now with hair and purple flower in it nicely fixed along with her yellow dress) were looking down on the rest of the resort.

"See?", Lo confidentally said, "The Chairs are taken care of!"

"and the hot-tub?", Ty reminded his sister of.

"oh right, bubbles!", Lo then quickly took out her cellphone and began talking to none other than baumer, "Hi Andy, we really need to get on those bubbles in the hot-tub, thanks.", she then hung up the phone with a smile. "See? All taken care of!"

"If I had a week!", Baumer grumpily complained from far below the penthouse where Ty and Lo were standing.

"Do you know how to get a Jeep out of a pool?", Lo then asked to Ty, to which he said with a smile;

"That's your problem!", he then took a nearby Green surfobard into his hands, "I'm going for a surf before the last of the summer staff gets signed in. You what Summer staff is right? Teens who WORK for their money?", he then smiled as he turned and walked away from his younger by one year sister.

"I work!", a slightly offended Lo remarked as she then followed her brother and his surfboard into the ruined main room of the Penthouse, "I load the dish washer, and I totally make my bed! Anyway daddy never stays mad at me for very long so it's a new point!", she then confidentally sat down on the couch as a woman with dark possibly hispanic skin and dark hair that was somewhat overweight in a similar fashion to Bella scrubbed a massive tree pot. "You'll help me Rosie, right?", Lo then said to the woman with a smile, "I'll sign you up for a free pedicure at the spaaa."

"Do I look like I need a pedicure?", Rosie replied, revealing one her feet which were with signs of aging but her nails didn't seem that badly done, "Oh Alright.", she then walked into the halls of the Penthouse.

"You're the best, Rosie!", Lo replied happily.

"Yes Yes, I know!", in response Lo gave a confident smile and cocked eyebrows back at her brother Ty.

"Whatever", the boy replied as he then began walking out of the room with his board, "You got about, six hours. Good, Luck.", soon enough after that Ty was on the beach in nothing but rather tight Green board shorts and his surfboard in hand as he went into the water to catch some waves. With a smile on his face, he surfed the waves while Reef, Fin, Emma, Bella, and Johnny were cleaning up a golf course at the resort. The Afro Boy however wanted to play golf and instead hit a golfball towards the others, at which they panicked as it hit a tree and knocked a Squirrel out (and got it eaten by an eagle), then flew right into a nearby stand and hit a man in the forehead. The Afro Boy put the club behind him and attempted to look innocent. Meanwhile Ty showed off his exceptional surfing skills such as going up on a wave and going into the air (holding board in one hand while doing a star-like position with the rest of his body, and then swirving on the rest of the said wave while the Six others were cleaning up a Golf cart (notable that Reef was now shirtless). While they all scrubbed, Reef decided to smack Fin with a towel, which of course annoyed her but also gave her the idea to dump a bucket of the water they were using right onto Reef. This made his hair wet and go down over one of his eyes, and also surprised him while he was kneeling aswell. Ty continued his surfing on the waves, gliding on his board while the curve of the ocean tide was behind him, and while Rosie swept up the lobby at the hotel. Soon enough Sonny and Buster came behind her from inside the Lobbyquarium and made kissing faces to joke around with her, bringing to her look only for them to hide what they were doing. Then then did a set of fake mean faces at her, to which she replied in the same way but more annoyed and got the same response. After that Buster put his tongue out and Sonny made it look like he was dead, only to act normal once she turned around once more. Rosie then finished by doing a Lion's roar which was enough to scare the two fish away and make temporary clouds of bubbles appear where they once were. Meanwhile, Ty continued doing quite well peformed tricks with his surfing skills involving jumping into the air (jumping with his legs detatched from the board, doing a move associated with skatboarding with his board, and even doing a completely looping jump and landing back on the water) before returning to casual surfing as Johnny was leading Bella, Emma, Fin, the Afro Boy, and Reef to where they all would be staying at for the rest of the summer (or as long as they have a job at surfer's paradise).

"Okay Guys, this is it!", he said as he re-introduced Bella and introduced Reef, Emma, and the Afro Boy to the staff house. It was a rather decrepit home with a salmon coloured wooden wall and a darker shade roof. On it's front porch it had a few couches on it, and all over it's windows were rather messed up aswell. Not to mention the old appearance the building had. Bella was the first comment on the place, of course.

"They STILL haven't made this place any better?", was her only comment, "You gotta be jokin' me!"

"Nope, I am not.", Johnny replied as he then turned to the newbies, "Welcome to our home for the summer."

"Really?", Emma replied, "This is it?", as she followed Johnny and Bella towards it.

"Kind of a Dump.", Fin added in as Reef walked up beside her.

"Hey! A TV on the porch!", Reef exclaimed as he walked up to it, "Cool!"

"and couches!", the Afro boy commented as he followed suite, "Sweet!", after all those responses, Fin let out a sigh, but then looked towards a path through the Canadian woods that led directly to the beach and even had a sign for surfing with an arrow pointing to it.

"Eh, at least it has Beach acess.", Fin said as she then decided to at last join the others of the summer staff. It is now that it should be noted that the Blue haired boy from eariler (now with a white sleeveless shirt on) and a boy with very short brown hair, blue shorts and a green short were on one of the couches. The latter was playing a portable game while the former was watching.

"Aww yeah mate!", the blue haired one replied revealing he spoke with an austrailian accent, "You're Rippin' now! Infact, so am I!", it was then that Ripper lifted one Leg and actually let out a fart from his lower regions. For some odd but unknown reason, the other boy found his funny and laughed while his feet partied on the wooden floor. His friend then let out another rip and his laughing made him throw away the game system this time. The Afro boy soon walked up and bro-fisted (they put fists together) with the brown-haired one.

"No-pants what's happenin? Wassup Guys!", the afro boy said as he did the brofist and relaxed on the other couch and the others arrived on the porch aswell.

"This is No-pants Lance and Ripper", Johnny introduced the two. No Pants was the brown-haired one and Ripper was the other, "They're Returning Staff."

"Which means we're like gods around here.", Ripper added with a smile, "and should be treated as such!", he then sat back.

"Oh please, Ripper!", Bella added in, walking up to him, "They Day you're a god, is the day Chocolate starts bein so damn addictive!"

"Bella?", Ripper replied, surprised to see Bella back, "You got your Job back, didja love? Or did you just come back to show us how much weight you've gained?"

"Ya know what, put the shut, to the up.", Bella finished with her attitude showing, "Best thing to do right now.", she then turned her attention to other things, "So anyway, Bummer still havin' that fire at the end of the day thing goin' on?"

"What do you think?", Ripper replied, "Fire before labor day, still 43 percent. One of you blokes isn't going the distance."

"My money's on him!", Fin quickly said while pointing right at Reef.

"Heey!", an annoyed Reef remarked, "Why me?"

"I'm not sure", Fin responded, "You just have that going to get fired look about you."

"Well maybe that's because you have that I'm jealous that you got the most awesomest job here look about you.", Reef replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oooh, good comeback.", Fin said back to Reef's response.

"Okay!", Johnny began, "Girls' dorm is upstairs, Fin you're in 202, Emma 203, Bella back in 204, and Guys! Me casa, e' sucasa!", after he said that both Reef and the Afro boy were left confused and looking at Johnny with confused eyebrows. Soon enough, a slightly annoyed Johnny translated, "You're rooming with me."

"Sweet!", a happy Reef responded,

"Oh cool!", the Afro Boy added in happily aswell. The two then walked towards the stairway heading up to a upper deck. They were followed by Bella, Fin and Emma aswell when Johnny just then warned them;

"Watch the third step, it's kind of-", suddenly Reef smashed straight through the third step of the stairway, "busted.", with that the girls, afro boy, Lance and Ripper let out chuckles at Reef's minor misfortune. Soon enough, Fin had entered her room in 202. It was a mostly yellow coloured room, with one rather bright ray of sunlight peering straight through a window. Not only that, but many roaches moved back into darkness as soon as the door was opened and Fin began walking in. With punk rock music playing from one of the neighboring rooms, Fin went to inspect the window blinds only to have them desinegrate once they came into contact with sun's light. Surprised, she picked up a green unidentifiable object from a sofa only to have numerous roaches move from it's spot.

"Ewwwww.", was her response to seeing all of this, "Ugh, so sick!", Fin noticed her phone had a new message, and as such she read it which said 'How's it going so far? Catch any waves yet?', she then typed back, "No waves yet, so far it sucks.", before moving onto one of the beds in the room and sitting down on said bed. She gasped at all of the Roaches moving away from her but was quickly able to calm herself down, "Okay, it's okay, I'm not here for the job, or the room, I'm here for the waves!", however, she soon lost her cool and screamed when a roach climbed up onto her foot. Meanwhile, the Goth girl from earlier (now dressed in dark purple leggings, a black shirt, and dark shoes) was in the room with the punk music playing while also reading a book. The room itself was mostly a blue-ish colour with brown ceilings and walls, a desk with a chair and bitten into surfboard. There were also two beds. Soon enough, Emma walked into the room and dropped off her luggage in the room.

"Hi, I'm Emma!", Emma said loudly to greet the Goth Girl who didn't pay any attention to her at all, "Your new room-mate!", the Goth then turned around to ignore her and layed down in a differen't position to read, soon enough Emma smelled something horrible and pointed it out, "Oh, what is that smell?! Do you smell skunk?", the Goth then rolled her eyes and used a pillow to cover head so she could read in peace as Emma walked up to the window, and happily gushed at the sight of the ocean from the view, "Oh we can see the ocean! Sort of", suddenly though Emma screamed as an opossum came out from above the window and scared her. In her fright she shut the window, but as she became relieved the window fell down onto the ground and shattered. Suddenly, the screams of another girl were heard and Emma and Fin both went outside to see what was the matter. Kelly, a girl with a red tank-top that did cover her belly, green shorts for bottom, red lipstick and dark somewhat redish hair was shaking in fear with Bella crossing her arms right behind her. All of the boys remained below, Johnny talking with Kelly.

"What's the matter?", Johnny asked,

"WHAT", Kelly began, "Is SHE doin back, in MY ROOM?!"

"OUR Room, sweetheart.", Bella replied, "I don't like it either, but don't you go startin' shit again!"

"Shut it, you overweight Rap-star wannabe!", Kelly replied as all of the others actually had their eyes widen in surprise at this remark, "You should be eating your massive amount of fattening foods at your house, not HERE!"

"Then tell Mr. Ridgemount that.", Bella replied with a smirk, "He's the one who got me mah job back after YOU got me fired!"

"You jammed my head into a Bucket of Fish Guts!", Kelly replied angrily, extremely enraged that Bella was back to working at the resort.

"Oh yeah?", Bella replied angrily, "Before that happened you not only messed with MAH Food, but I also remembah hearin rumors 'bout you forgin' my work ticket the day I got fired!"

"Uhh", kelly replied, looking around defensively for herself, "I have NO idea what you're talking about! I NEVER would do such a thing!"

"Yeah", Bella replied, "Sure you wouldn't. Well, just DON'T be messin with MAH Shit this time, and you'll be fine, got it?"

"Pssh, whatever.", Kelly replied as she then walked off in a snobbish fashion, "I'm so out of here anyway.", it was after that moment that Bella, Emma and Fin walked downstairs, with Emma and Fin checking out the couch that the afro boy was lounging on, and of course they were disgusted by what they were inspecting.

"They don't really clean this place much, do they?", Emma asked as she looked at the yellow couch and Emma sat down on it, having a cloud of dust come from beneath her after she did so.

"What was your first clue?", Ripper replied, sitting next to both Lance and Reef now. Suddenly, Emma gasped and began sniffing around, much to Fin's confusion as to why she was doing so.

"What?", fin asked, as Reef and some others turned to Ripper. Ripper smiled and shrugged;

"What? It wasn't me.", once he said that, Bella gave him the nodding look of someone who still suspected him of having cut one.

"These couches smell like surf wax." Emma then sighed.

"Wow, you really love surfing, huh?", Reef replied, happy to hear Emma liked surfing.

"Yes!", Emma answered back, "I mean I think so, I've never tried it before.", once she said those words came a response from mostly everyone in unison showing rather surprise at the fact that Emma had not yet tried surfing.

"That is a disgrace!", Ripper exclaimed, "We have got to get this girl in the water pronto! I mean, she's definitely not like Bella or anything, she wouldn't crash the board with her own weight!"

"Excuse me?", Bella replied, offended by what he just said.

"Nothing Bella.", Ripper replied with a cheeky grin, to which Lance returned to her aswell.

"That's what I thought you said.", Bella then turned over to Reef, "Hey, ain't you a Surf Instructor ovah here?"

"That's right!", Reef proudly said as he stood up, "I am here to get the surf WAY back up!"

"You don't wanna learn from that kook!", Fin quickly said to Emma, "I'll teach you. C'mon.", the two girls then stood up and began walking towards the surfboards lying just beside the stairway that they used to enter the building. However, just as all of them (save Bella) prepared to get their boards out, the intercom system connected to a pole near the staff house came online with the voice of Andrew Baumer on it;

"All new staff, Bella included, are to report to training immediately!"

"Woah, we have to train today?", Emma said as she had just gotten her board in her hands. "But I was going to learn how to surf!"

"This Sucks!", Reef said with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Get used to it, mate!", Ripper replied with a smile and also crossing his arms, "Management owns my butt, your butt, everyone's butt, even Bella's massive butt!", it was at that last line that a rock was tossed right at Ripper's face, much to his pain as he was left rubbing his cheek and looking back at an offended Bella.

"No-one, owns my Butt!", Reef proclaimed quickly after what Ripper had claimed.

"This isn't exactly how I thought it would be.", Emma said as she turned to Fin.

"Me niether.", with Fin's light mope, Bummer's voice soon added more to his command;

"If I don't see your faces in twenty seconds, I'll fire the whole lot of you! This is not a vacation, and I don't tolerate slackers!", it was right then and there that Bella, Reef, Emma, Fin and the Afro boy all dropped their boards and ran off to follow Baumer's orders, leaving Lance, Johnny and Ripper at the staff house, "Move it people, Move it!", as Bummer said that the mascot once more came in as he was following the new staff and the returning Bella. "Fifteen, Fourteen, Thirteen, Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight...", Bummer then continued to count down up until the moment would come that the new staff (and Bella) would reach him.

[TO BE CONTINUED...IN EPISODE 2] 


	2. Another Grom Bites the Dust

Following a massive party, Surfer's paradise resort was torn up and reduced to a filthy mess of a paradise as the new summer staff (Reef, Bella, Emma and Fin) arrived, once they met some others (The Kahuna, the purple orca mascot suit in swim trunks, a blonde carribean boy with an afro, Johnny, and Andrew "Bummer" Baumer) it was their job from Bummer to get the placed cleaned alongside the entire staff of the hotel. Lo, the owner's daughter and hostess of the party, was yelled at by her father Mr. Ridgemount for the issue, and as her brother Ty (Tyler) went for a surf, she got the staff to start the clean up to get it all fixed before her Father returns. That is all that happened previously in a nutshell.

The current events begin with Ty surfing a wave on the outside of the hotel, and needless to say he was rather good at the sport as he easily rode the curving wave and came up into the air with his board a few times aswell. However, the Staff of the resort were having times of much less fun. In the Staff locker room, Emma came out from a red dressing booth curtain wearing a pirate themed wench costume, to fit with the pirate ship dining room.

"Oh my God that is so bad!", Fin commented with a slight smirk and chuckle at what Emma was wearing.

"I really have to wear this?", Emma asked after that comment, but Bummer who was standing in the room watching was the answerer to that question;

"It's an authentic wench costume dating back to the early 1800's", he then walked over to find handing a yellow made suit with a purple collar and apron on it and handed it to Fin.

"Okay this is SO LAME!", Fin remarked, taking the Maid costume into her hands and looking at her uniform, "I'd rather wear the wench thing!", it was then that the mascot came out from a booth right next to the one Emma came out of;

"Consider yourself lucky.", were his only words to Fin at that moment.

"Research shows that guests prefer their housekeepers to look neat and respectable!", Bummer answered calmly to Fin, "It makes them feel like you won't actually steal their posessions.", Fin however walked passed him holding the suit and then scoffed once he finished.

"Just put it on.", Emma warned Fin from behind Bummer, who had his arms crossed. Fin then stuck her head up as she went into the dressing booth she was lined up was then that Bella rose from her own curtains wearing a purple shirt with a yellow collar and a purple (somewhat pink) skirt with yellow flower markings. She was not at all pleased.

"Are y'all freakin' kiddin me?", she commented, noticing that part of the shirt's bottom showed her stomach and other parts of it were far too tight for her, "This shirt don't even fit me right!"

"It's the largest size we have.", Bummer answered to Bella, "And besides, it's not like anyone will notice you from the Gift shop counter."

"If this shirt pops", Bella warned to Bummer, "You gon' get yo' Ass pounded!"

"And you're going to get yours Fired!", Bummer replied with a somewhat sinister look on his face, "Again.", in response, Bella grumbled beneath her breath as Reef and the Afro boy came up from another end of the locker and dressing room. Both of them wore a similar outfit to Bella, but with shorts instead of a skirt aswell as more fitting shirts. Reef's was sleeveless and more made for swimming aswell. The Afro boy was busy scratching his body aswell, due to the shirt's fabric.

"Ugh, this is really itchy!", the blonde boy commented as Reef's Green eyes went over to wench-dressed Emma and his face smiled, soon enough he pulled out his iphone.

"ARGH!", Reef said in a pirate voice as he walked over to take a picture of the in-uniform Emma, "Little Wench, Fetch me some cola our I'll make ye walk the plank!"

"Huh", Emma chuckled as she said her comeback, "At least I don't look like a preppy little mamma's boy!", in response Bummer and Bella slightly chuckled at Emma's comeback as Reef had his eyes widen instead.

"She's right dude, you do!", the Afro boy added as his own response. Soon enough, Fin came out of her dressing booth in full uniform, not at all pleased with what she had on her body for the sake of her job.

"Oh ho ho ho", Reef laughed at the site, "Now THAT, is bad!", he then walked over, planning on taking a picture of Fin, much to her anger as one might expect.

"Do it, and you lose it!", Fin angrily warned, though Reef likely took the picture anyway, "This is SO Humiliating."

"You shoulda seen last year's wardrobe.", Bella commented, adding to the complaining as Bummer soon added his own words;

"Yea yea yea yea, life is unfair, daddy doesn't love me, bla bla bla.", he then tossed down five golden name tags as he walked by the five, "These are your name tags. You are required to wear these at all times while you are on duty.", it was the afro boy who picked up the first of the name tags with a rather confused look on his face as Bella soon came up beside him, looking on as Bummer still didn't leave the room.

"You know what", Bella began, "I still wanna know who the hell got a Jeep into a freakin' pool."

"Wasn't me!", the Afro Boy replied with a somewhat fake smile, implying he was indeed the one who drove it into the pool. He was actually looking towards Bummer, who only gained suspicion once he opened his mouth but still didn't respond to what he had said.

"Listen up people!", Bummer then began, "ALL EYES ON ME!", he then walked to the end of the six as they were in a line and then turned back to the face them as if this were the army of some sort, "You may have heard a rumor that I have a tradition of firing one employee on the first day, that rumor is completely untrue!", then all but Bella became happily relieved to hear those words, "Sometimes it's MORE than one.", then they were no longer relieved. "Your performance in work today will be rated by your supervisors, so I suggest that you give them your FULL attention! Any Questions?", it was then that Reef raised one hand slowly, only to have Bummer ignore this completely, "Okay then, I'll see you after training."

"I hope I don't mess up.", Emma sighed with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Relax", Fin said as she put a hand on Emma's shoulder, "How hard can serving food be, right?"

"Yeah, can't be that hard, girl!", Bella, standing next to Emma now for some unknown reason, "Why, I did it once too...but I got switched after an incident with Kelly o' course. Pain in mah Ass". As the new Staff went on with their training, Lo was still in the ruined main room of the penthouse and removed a pizza box from the coffee table revealing a boy to actually be trapped inside of it.

"Help me."

"Oooh that's not good.", Lo replied to herself as she put the pizza box back over him. As she stood by that small table, Rosie walked into the room and let out a small chuckle at the entire scene.

"You're dead meat.", Rosie said over to Lo with her chuckle, placing two hands on her hips aswell before she continued, "All of the other housekeepers are busy cleaning up the rest of the hotel, it can't be done!"

"If I can single handedly organize the surf for a cure tournament", Lo confidentally answered Rosie, "I can clean up a little mess."

"Singe handedly my Butt", Rosie answered back, "You stood around and smiled all day while I ran the registration booth!"

"Rosie", Lo said back as she now carried two pizza boxes and a pig walked passed her, "You know you're better with numbers than I am. Anyway, you're still gonna help me right?"

"I have to train the new staff."

"What?", a surprised Lo replied, "You're leaving me? That's so selfish!"

"It's my job."

"Fine!", Lo then walked to an upside down trophy and bent down to lift it up, "I can do this!", it was then that she lifted up that tropy only to get an angry seagully in her face. Needless to say, she screamed in terror as it squawked and then went on to chase after her around the room. Rosie simply let out a small smirk onto her face as she replied in a not-so-loud voice;

"Like I said, toast!"

As Rosie said this, elsewhere in the resort the new staff were finally starting their training. First was Emma in the dining room, as before her Kelly (dressed in a female pirate captain costume with hat and eyepatch) and a dark haired guy dressed in a shipmate costume both managed to lift plates by their shoulders and walk out. Emma attempted to repeat what they had done, but failed and ended up not only having minor trouble in lifting it but also keeping her balance as soon both her and the plates fell down onto the ground. A Second example was Bella, who was at the Gift shop (the store with the diamond encrusted surfboard) counter and was more focused with eating a chocolate bar then she was managing costumers, and when one man seemed to show attitude with her she visibly became angry at the upset with the customer. Third example would be the afro boy, who with Johnny watching was managing numerous suitcases and luggage by throwing them off behind him, but only a few of them hit the carrier cart and one even knocked out the mascot. A Fourth Example was Reef, who was busy waxing a surfboard when two figures walked by him, the shirtless and in swimming shorts Ty who had just finished his surfing and a rather attractive and in a biking blonde woman (both were walking in opposing directions to eachother but infront of Reef), and Reef became distracted by one of them and gazed admiringly at the one, causing his hands to move to the ends of the surfboard eventually causing it to snap in half and for both halves to smack him in the sides of his head. Then was Fin, who was cleaning windows with Rosie on the other side and then made a funny face on the window, only for Rosie to surprisingly return it. At the same time, Emma had finally managed to get the plates onto her shoulder and was making her way for the door into the actual Dining Room. However, she jumped back right at the door as the plates began wobbling. Meanwhile. the Afro Boy was pulling luggage via a carrier cart when a rather attractive brunette girl in a bikini walked by. Needless to say, he was distracted by the girl and let the cart go off without him. The Cart moved right passed Johnny and into the Gift shop where it ran over the customer that Bella was about to actually get into a fight with, causing Bella to laugh at the helpless man rather than help him. In response to this however, Johnny gave an unhappy look at the Afro Boy who shrugged and gave him an innocent smile in response. Fin meanwhile had to clean a dirty toilet much to her disgust, and Reef knocked over one surfboard which caused a domino effect and smacked down one rather buff man's girlfriend (or at least what could be assumed to be his girlfriend) and got said man to angrily glare at Reef with extreme amounts of said anger. Finally, Emma managed to kick the door open at the Dining Room, and sighed happily after making it through only for it to come back to hit her in the back and knock her down to the ground with the plates she was carrying. Fin meanwhile attempted to make a bed, only for it to become undone and for her to attempt to jump onto it and force it to be made. However, these events seemed to end at the time when Johnny gasped in surprise and unexpectance as a black limo pulled up right at the front doors of the resort. Soon enough, a rather tall and powerful looking man in a black formal suit stepped out in the fashion a military general would. Bummer and the mascot both were by the front door to greet him.

"I would just like to apologize in advance for things getting, out of hand, Mr. Ridgemount.", Bummer said in an effort to keep his job, "You know kids!"

"Relax.", Mr. Ridgemount said, putting one hand out to stop Bummer from speaking but continuing to walk into the hotel, "It's not you I'm looking for."

"Thank you!", Bummer whispered to the heavens happily before going on to follow after Mr. Ridgemount, and then remember what he wanted to find out earlier, "By the way sir, if you don't mind me asking, is it true that you gave um, Bella, that anger problems girl, her job back?"

"Yes, I did.", Mr. Ridgemount bluntly answered as he continued to walk towards his destination.

"Well sir, if you don't mind me asking", Bummer said nervously, trying to not lose his job no matter what it takes, "What were your reasons for that?"

"Because", Mr. Ridgemount said, "The Hotel needs somebody like her around!"

"Ah, yes sir.", Bummer replied, a bit in disbelief at this answer, "I completely, agree with you...sir.", as her father finally arrived, Lo had just then finished fixing up the penthouse completely and even fluffed down a pillow onto the now cleaned couch. Soon enough, a women who looked similar to Lo but was a bit older and in blue tight leggings, a pink shirt with a small yellow vest tied over it and other fancy shoes came in followed by a young tan blonde boy who was but 12 years of age and resembled his brother Ty in a sense and had on blue shorts with a very light coloured T-Shirt.

"Hi honey, we're home!", Lo's mother Mrs. Ridgemount greeted with her son (George) smiling aswell as they walked in, Lo was surprised and in shock as she saw a pig walk by, "How is my favourite Grade 11 Grad?", luckily for Lo the Pig walked by and caused no trouble for her at all. Soon enough, her brother walked up and sat right on the couch, lounging right on the pillow Lo fluffed, much to his sister's annoyance.

"Hey, I just fluffed those you little troll!"

"Nice Video, he-he!", George chucked in response, showing Lo a video with his red iphone of her being carried by a large crowd of people during her massive party. In response, Lo gasped in surprise.

"Where did you get that?!"

"My buddy sent it to me", George replied, "Got it off some Facebook page.", he then snickered a bit as his sister was left in total shock at this being revealed to her.

"Has Dad seen it?"

"Duhhh!", George said, sticking his tongue out for a bit, "and I thought I was in trouble went I set the boat house on fire!"

"Where's dad..."

"Firing Bummer."

"He's not firing Andrew, George.", Ty said as he then walked into the room, joining his two siblings. George then sat up, still watching the video on his iphone with a smile on his face of course.

"He should!", George replied, "He's a total dork!", suddenly Lo, George and Ty noticed something, which was their mother in a pink tracksuit that somewhat showed off her stomach and even included a hat to go with it which Ms. Ridgemount was wearing backwards. Mrs. Ridgemount even still had her earrings on, aswell.

"Is that my yummy co-ture tracksuit?", Lo asked to her mother.

"Mmmhmm!", Mrs. Ridgemount confirmed to her daughter, "You know it! I hope you don't mind me borrowing it, Do I look fly?", in response George held in a laughter as his sister looked at him with a rather unhappy face and crossed arms before she turned back to her mom.

"Did you see how clean the hotel is?", Lo said, smiling and looking hopeful at her mother.

"Yes!", her mother replied, "Now guys, who is hungry? I could make my famous room service buffet!"

"So Dad isn't like, mad at me anymore...is he?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Completely postal doesn't even BEGIN to describe his state!", George replied with a smile while still using his iphone.

"What do you know?", Lo said as she got up in her younger brother's face.

"Enough to stay out of the paper!", with those words from George, the sound of Mr. Ridgemount coming into the penthouse doors was heard, and of course Lo and George (and likely the others in the room) turned their attention over to him.

"I'll be in my office.", were his words as she walked into the penthouse and then into the room he had just mentioned. He then slammed the office door upon entry, at which of course George smirked at.

"So, Daddy's just gonna talk to me a bit and then let it go, right?", Lo asked to her Mother with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, I dunno honey", answered, "When he saw that friend of yours drive your new car into the pool-"

"LAUREN!", Mr. Ridgemount suddenly yelled out from his office, much to adding to his daughter's fear, "GET IN HERE NOW!"

"It's gonna be fine", Lo assured herself as she followed her father's orders, "Watch!"

"She's so grounded." Ty said with a smirk as his sister left.

"That's the understatement of the year!", George added in response. Soon after that exchange of words, Lo arrived into her father's office. Mr. Ridgemount himself sat at a rather imposing position at his desk, with a lamp nearby and many fancy pictures and wall pieces within the room aswell. As Lo entered, she left one door open (there were two red double doors used to enter). As she peered in, she gulped and saw her father reading a newspaper with his back turned towards her. Infront of him was a large cabinet set with a Television inside of the said cabinets. Lo then calmy walked up to his desk, hoping for the best outcome in her favor.

"Hi Daddy!", she said with a calm tone and a wave to her Father. She felt uneasy, but kept her calm, "How was Transyl-"

"I've been doing a little thinking on how to handle this little party of yours", then said, cutting off Lo completely, and as he continued he and Lo both were unaware that both Ty and George were actually peering in via the open door and eavesdropping on the conversation. "You know, I didn't always own a huge chain of hotels."

"Uh-oh", Ty whispered to his Brother, "He's giving her the GOlf Caddy speech."

"I started as a Golf Caddy", spoke as he layed down his newspaper on his desk, "Worked my way through college on tips, and built this fortune with my bare hands!"

"I know Daddy", Lo nervously responded, "and it's a really Good one!"

"Well, I realize I've failed at something very important.", Mr. Ridgemount said as he then turned in his chair and stood from it, "My own Daughter doesn't know the value of a daughter! So, I've made a decision, he then walked around Lo as he continued his answer, "You are going to work for your spending money this summer."

"Oh you mean like cleaning my room? I can do that!"

"No, I mean WORK WORK", her father quickly answered as he walked towards the door but still didn't see his two sons at the door listening in for some reason but they did hide from his view once he neared them, "For a pay check! With all the other Teenagers! Your Spa Privelages, your credit cards, your room in the penthouse, are all off limits until YOU can prove yourself to me!", he turned to face his daughter once he finished his statement.

"But, Daddy, I need the summer to decompress from all the studying and stuff.", Lo then came up with a suggestion in an attempt to change her father's mind, "Maybe we should sleep on this and talk about it in the morning?"

"You're moving into the Staff dorms tonight!", Mr. Ridgemount said back as he walked down the hall.

"WHAT?!", a disgusted Lo remarked and then followed after her father, "But I can't just leave! I need time to pack!", she then noticed Rosie was standing nearby with all of Lo's things packed up and ready for leaving. Lo was angry about seeing this and approached Rosie, "YOU PACKED MY STUFF?! You knew about this? Why did you let me run around like crazy cleaning everything up?!"

"I don't wanna live in a pig sty.", Rosie shrugged back at Lo before answering the door once it rang. When she opened one of it's sides, Johnny was right there to greet her and Lo.

"Hey!, Johnny began, "I'm here to move some Bags."

"Aaaand I'm here to give you this!", a smirking Bummer said as he walked in and took Lo's hand to give Lo her the name tag she would be using as a member of the Resort staff. Lo looked at this tag and then back at Rosie angrily,

"Traitor!", Rosie then gave off a cheeky grin at the young Ridgemount Girl, "You can forget about that pedicure! FINE! I can handle this! How hard can it be?"

"See you at 7:30 sharp!", Bummer remarked as he then left the room.

"7:30?", Lo replied, following the manager, "Like, in the morning?"

"Yep!", Bummer replied as he pressed the buttons for an elevator, "That's when you punch in for breakfast service in the DR!"

"What's the DR?"

"That would be the Dining Room", Ty explained as he walked over to his sister, "The Pirate Ship?"

"Come in a bit earlier.", Bummer said as he entered his elevator, "You'll need to get your uniform fitted."

"Wait!", Lo said as she walked over to the elevator, "I have to wear one of those fugly uniforms too?", she then let out a small scream as the elevator doors closed infront of her, "This is so unfair!"

As Lo finally faced the reality of what was changing so rapidly within her life, and as many surfers surfed and enjoyed other pleasures on the beach, the staff of Bella, Reef, the Afro Boy, Fin and Emma were exhausted and lounging around the porch of the Staff house all still dressed in their work clothes.

"That was the hardest day of my life.", Reef complained in regards to his work day.

"Hell yeah!", Bella replied, "Some Asshole took mah Milkyway! Had to beat his ass allover the shop fo' that! And that mofo could block!"

"That's...well...kinda worse than how I did.", Emma replied, "I just messed up so many times!"

"Isn't this when we're supposed to go surfing?", Reef then said to change the subject.

"Too tired.", the lounging Afro Boy replied.

"Do I look like a surfer to you?", Bella replied, taking out a Milkyway bar which was likely the one she mentioned before and taking a large bite out of it and beginning to chew it.

"Come on!", a now more happily excited and pumped up Reef added, "We made it all this way today, we have to get one quick session in!"

"Reef's right guys.", Emma said back, "Who knows when we'll get an hour off again?"

"Hey, I'm in!", Fin replied.

"Cool!", the Afro Boy said happily in agreement.

"Y'all can go without me.", Bella replied as she took another bite of her Milkyway bar, "I've got too much shit to protect back here."

"You mean your secret stash of snacks?", Fin questioned in response, though it wasn't hard to guess.

"Hell yeah!", Bella remarked, "Bein in the same room as Kelly, I need ta' keep it safe!"

"Good point." Fin then added in.

"Well, then I'll meet you guys in Five!", Reef then finished, excited to finally be surfing later on. Soon enough, Emma (now out of work clothes) walked into her room and saw the Goth Girl packing up a suitcase and dressed still in her normal clothes, and she also noticed a horrible smell through-out the entire room.

"Ugh", she complained, "What IS that?"

"You were right", the Goth replied, "There was a skunk in here. He kinda got pissed off when I threw your flip-flops at him and sprayed your bed.", she then took her suitcase in-hand, "I got a room with a friend in town, it's all yours!", she then walked out of the room, leaving Emma inside. Emma then sniffed her bed, which led to her nose soon getting a big wiff of the skunk's classic stench.

"Ewwwww!", was her response to what she smelled, and it was long after that she looked into an open wardrobe and noticed the skunk itself inside of it, gasping as she saw it. She then had her eyes widen as she held her luggage close to her. She then slowly crept out of the room and to the outside balcony of the second floor, where she saw down below Reef and Fin in their swimsuits and surboards nearby, ready to leave for a surfing session.

"You coming Alberta?", Fin called up to Emma.

"Uh", Emma nervously replied as she walked down the steps, "Maybe next time, there was a little skunk incident in my room."

"Bummer", Fin answered, "Kay, catch you in a bit!", her and Reef then both walked off with the intent of surfing as Emma sighed sadly at the fact she still was not going to learn how to surf. She kept her sad expression even as she eventually put her clothing into a washing machine to wash the stink off of them. Soon enough, she found herself crying as she sat down infront of one. However, she was soon not alone as the Afro Boy with his board in-hand soon came up to her as he noticed her crying. Originally going to pass the building by, he felt bad for her and walked inside instead to see what the problem was.

"Woah", the boy said, "It's really rank in here, woah!", in response Emma's cries became slightly worse due to that being pointed out aloud. "Hey, Hey, it's cool it's cool! Maybe you just need a shower!"

"It's not me!", the crying Emma answered, "Oh, what am I even doing here, I don't belong! I only came out here to surf but I don't even have money for lessons! Oh yeah, and my room-mate is a skunk!"

"Wow.", the boy replied, a bit surprised at all this but quickly coming up with a response to it all, "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Uh-huh.", Emma nodded and said through her tears, and as she stood, the Boy handed her the yellow board he was carrying. She lifted it above her head at first, which he dodged, but then showed her the proper way to hold the board which was of course at one's side.

"Here, hold it like this.", he said as he demonstrated that to her and then he lead her to a place elsewhere, "Come on come on."

As the Afro boy helped Emma out, Ripper and Lance were busy surfing on the waves with smiles on their faces, enjoying their time off from work at the resort. However, Reef and Fin had just gotten into their swimsuits and were walking with their boards towards the waves.

"Bet you I'll get the first wave!", Reef taunted towards Fin.

"You Drop in on me and you're dead"

"Well stay off my waves and I won't have to!", both of them were unaware however, that Bummer had just arrived on a ledge above them, and of course his prescence meant they would not be surfing at that moment once the two did notice him being there.

"Oh good you're still here", Bummer commented upon seeing the two, "I need you two to hallsit tonight."

"To what?", Fin replied, confused by what he meant.

"No way", Reef began, "We're-", Fin then stepped on his foot to stop him from continuing,

"Happy to sir!", she finished, "What's Hallsitting?", moments later both found themselves sitting on a bench in the middle of a hallway, with the sounds of kids playing a video game heard from inside one of the nearby rooms. Reef soon broke the silence of the two, however.

"This is so brutal!", he complained, "We're babysitting a hallway!"

"Well", Fin replied, "We can consider it babysitting the Kids."

"It's still babysitting the hallway.", Reef replied, "I mean, what's the Hallway gonna do? Come alive?"

"Oh come on Reef", Fin replied as she rolled her eyes, "A Hallway can't do that.", suddenly out of the blue, seven strands of the carpet near Fin's feet literally came to life, springing up from being inanimated. Reef just looked on with eyes widened with shock as Fin turned and gasped, just as all seven strands slapped her in the face and to the ground before returning to their original state. Reef at first looked on with shock, but then broke out into laughter. As Reef and Fin quite literally watched over a hallway, Johnny was holding all of Lo's belongings which were all in suitcases, as Lo herself was sitting on the bottom seat of the stairway, not happy at all about her new living situations.

"This is the staff house", Johnny said to the Ridgemount girl, "You realize that?"

"Uh-huh."

"And, you're living here now?"

"Apparently!", Lo then sat up once he said that, still clearly not pleased about this at all.

"Does that mean that", Johnny began as his response, "You're like, working here too?"

"Not for long", a confident Lo said in quick response.

"So I'm not like", Johnny then smiled a bit as he said this, "You're staff, am I?"

"No."

"Okay, in that case", Johnny then walked over and dropped two of the suitcases down by Lo as he continued up the stairs, "Wanna give me a hand? Cuz this stuff is really heavy!", upon seeing this, Lo's mood dropped closer towards being upset once more. Soon enough, a Skunk came up to her sides, which she actually went on to pet along the back thinking it was a small kitten instead of what it really was.

"Aw, did you get sent to staff housing too, Kitty?", she said to the Skunk as she pet it (which it enjoyed), "So unfair.", it was then that she looked on and saw that it was actually a skunk, which was a discovery that made her scream. As Lo screamed at her discovery, Fin and Reef were still hallsitting, with Reef now talking to her sister on the phone as Reef called up Moe on his own phone.

"Hey sis,", Fin to her family member, "I'm starting to think this was a massive mistake.", she then noticed something in the background of her call, "Is that my DVD you're watching?"

"Yo it's Mildred's shoes!", Moe said over the other end of Reef's phone.

"Hey, it's me!", Reef said back to Moe.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothin just thought I'd see what the latest Shoe news is!"

"Haha, very funny."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!", Fin suddenly yelled at her sister over the iphone, "I MEAN IT SAM!"

"Relax!", Sam replied on the other end of the call, "I'm just borrowing a couple of things...and your longboard."

"NO NO! NOT MY LONGBOARD!", Fin yelled back, angry at what her sister was doing. It was then that out of one of the doors came the two Marvin boys, screaming and ready to run out of the door when the door slammed closed right behind them and the hallway's carpetting came alive and actually began wrestling with them, making them scream of terror instead of for fun. Soon enough, it sounded as though that while Reef and Fin were talking over the phone, the Hallway's carpeting was actually spanking the two boys on their behinds.

"So, you workin' on any good Old Ladies recently?", Reef asked Moe with a smirk on his face.

"Actually", Moe replied, "We just got a whole team of Swimsuit Supermodels come in today, not only that but Brad's taken us over to Wonder Wiener tonight!"

"Our Buddy Brad?"

"Yea!", Moe said back, "Turns out he has a plan for that new Woman's Gym they put next to my shoe store!", it was then that Reef became a little sad about his own work situation as the Kids continued being slapped or spanked by the carpet and Fin talked with her sister over the phone.

"Oh and Dad says I can move into your room for the summer! Bye!", Sam said to Fin to finish their conversation, Fin became stunned with shock at this being revealed.

"NO!", Fin yelled out loudly, but Sam had already hung up on her, "SAM! Urgh", she then sighed and hunched over in her seat, "I hate my sister.", she then took notice of the also upset Reef and asked to him, "What's up with you?"

"My best friend's lame-o job just got a little bit awesome!", Reef replied, "and my awesome Job Sucks! That's what?", it was then that both looked over to the screaming kids as they were spanked by the carpet.

"HELP HEP HELP HELP HELP!", they both screamed in unison as the carpet actually tossed them with a spank over another grouping of them, and then played basketball with the two boys by using the carpeting to form the goal and other pieces of carpeting to actually be the players which looked like strange blobs, and two doors to form barriers for the vicinity.

"Should we...do something?", Reef questioned.

"I say let the Hall tire itself out."

"Cool, cool.", the two then waited as the Hall played basketball with the two boys, but soon enough, two guests (both being Old people, one man and one woman and both being rather tall) stepped out of their rooms;

"What in tarnation is going on?", the Old Man asked, angrily, and also wearing a basketball uniform of a Canadian team, and the Old Woman was doing so aswell, and both were of rival teams.

"Well well well, I see you're back!", the woman taunted, "They got a game on, what, you wanna rematch?"

"Bring it, sister!"

"You got it, Brother!", it was then that the two actually joined the Hallway in playing basketball with the two kids combined and tied together with carpet as the ball, much to Reef and Fin's silent shock and wonder. Meanwhile, Emma and the Afro Boy were on the beach with surfboards in hand, and also in their swimsuits aswell.

"Where are we going?", a wondering Emma asked to the afro boy, not knowing why they were at the beach at all.

"We're gonna get that surf session in, girl!", the Afro boy replied, "What else?", in response Emma gasped happily and said;

"Really?", she then squealed aswell, "Yay", as she walked more quickly in following the Afro Boy. As Emma and the afro boy were going to have a surfing session, Lo was finally introduced to her room in the staff house, which was the same room as Fin was staying in. She witnessed the Roaches crawling all over the couch aswell as other parts in the room, and let out an unhappy squeal at seeing this as Johnny soon also came into the room.

"Okay, you have to sneak my stuff back into the hotel!", Lo quickly said to Johnny, "Just, sneak me into one of the open rooms! Daddy will never know!"

"Sorry, I, I would but I don't wanna get fired!"

"This is the worst day of my life."

"Yeah, well", Johnny said with a smile, "Welcome to the real world. Hey, wicked party yesterday by the way! Totally worth whatever wicked punishment you got!", he then left the room without closing the door, leaving Lo and her room to themselves.

"Thanks!", Lo said with a smile, and then sighed miserably as Johnny walked down the steps to the Staff house porch where Lance and Ripper were sitting on their couch and the Goth Girl on the other.

"Hey Johnny", Ripper began, "Looks like your friend's going home this harbor."

"Who?"

"The one who's keen on surfing", Ripper said as he passed a drink onto Lance, "Emma. Bummer came by lookin' for her.!", he then became a bit offended as Lance was slurping down the drink rather fast and violently, "Oi! Pass the latte, mate! You're not a camel!", he then was given the Latte to drink as Lance explained the situation further,

"She had the lowest evaluation score", Lance then added, "I think she's toast, man."

"Awww, that's a shame!", the Goth then added, looking at her nails and not at all caring about Emma.

"Nice.", an offended Ripper said to the Goth,

"What?", the goth shrugged back, "Better her than me!"

"I'll be right back.", Johnny said as he then turned and headed away from the staff house. Some time later, when the sun was beginning to set into the time of Noon, Emma and the afro boy were lying down on their surfboards, doing paddling formations in the sand.

"Okay, now Paddle, Paddle, Paddle, Paddle!", the afro boy said as he demonstrated the move for the watching and copying Emma, "Hop up!", he then hopped up to his feet in surfing position with Emma nicely repeating his move to which he complimented, "Niiice! Okay, now hop up and give me hula hands!", Emma then went back into paddling formation, then hopped up, but didn't do the move, "Hula Hands!",

"Hula Hands!", Emma then added in twirling her hands around, hence the name of the move.

"You got it, dude!", the afro boy said back to her as she did this,

"Hey, what about sharks?", Emma then asked, this thought just then coming to her mind.

"Don't worry about it, you smell too bad."

"Agh, zip it!", moments later both of them were paddling in the waters beneath the yellow sunet sky and above the waters which were turned orange. Soon enough, the boy hopped up and looked over to Emma who on her first try lost balance and sent the board right at the boy's afro and made one part go flat and burnt. On her second try she almost got it, but as she smiled she lost it and sent one board flying at the boy again, he dodged but still got hit in the groin by his own board as he did so. On her third try, she ended up sideways on her board as it rose straight up, and she fell straight into the water at which the boy snickered a bit at. Her fourth try ended in her falling straight into the water, and on her fifth try she fell right onto the boy's board and sent him flying right onto hers and into the water. As Johnny now typed something at the front desk computer, the boy was now showing Emma how to paddle as finally she was actually about to actually hop up, though she was nervous and uneasy at first, this final try actually managed to be a success, and of course made her smile soon enough. Meanwhile, Johnny gasped as he noticed on his front desk computer that Emma had 0 out of 10, and the Goth had 8 out of 10. That is, of course, until they were switched around, which had Johnny wave to his computer with a smile and then walk away like he was innocent. Meanwhile, Emma was finally standing on her board, riding the ocean's natural current.

"You got it, girl!", the afro boy cheered Emma on.

"I did it!", Emma said happily, "I'm actually-", she then fell off her board and sent said object flying away from her, but she did indeed resurface.

"Woohoo!", the boy continued cheering, and Emma herself even laughed a bit as he approached, "Sweet that was awesome!", soon enough, at around the same time of day, Emma and the afro boy returned, and Emma sighed happily as the memory of all that just happened was still fresh in her mind.

"Can we go out again tomorrow before work?", she asked over to the boy, hoping to be able to repeat the surfing later on.

"Check you out!", the boy replied, "You got surf stoke! Sweet! Definitely!", the two then walked onto the porch where Bella, Johnny, Ripper, Lance, the mascot, Fin, Reef, and even the Goth Girl were all gathered either sitting on one of the sofas, standing, or sitting on a box in Johnny's case. Reef became the first to acknowledge what the two had just finished doing;

"You made it surfing? Aw man, Jealous!"

"She's a natural!", the afro boy replied, holding onto Emma's shoulders as Johnny looked by and saw Bummer walking towards them with clipboard in hand, clearly ready for firing someone.

"Head's up Guys!", Johnny warned as Bummer walked closer, and of course everyone except the Goth's attention was turned to him now, and Emma and the Afro Boy moved out of his way to allow him to walk onto the porch in the spot where they once were.

"Listen up people", the manager began, "As you may have guessed, I have the unfortunate duty of sending one of you home today."

"He's really gonna fire someone right now?", Fin replied, to which Ripper silently nodded in response.

"That's cold.", the Afro Boy added as his own response, but Bummer went on as if he was ignoring them, which he likely was.

"The Employee with the lowest evaluation score today was...", Bummer then read from his clipboard as now even the Goth looked on (though not interested) and Emma hoped with all of her might that it was not her that would be fired, and after a somewhat long pause Bummer finally revealed who was the person eliminated, "Martha McCartney!", Emma happily looked on (as did most of the others) as Martha (the Goth) gasped in shock and even shut her book before beginning to storm off angrily.

"Bye, Girl!", Bella said as she waved goodbye to Martha, possibly being the only one showing actual sympathy for her.

"Smell ya later!", Lance added in, mocking the Goth instead of being sorry for her.

"Aww that's such a shame!", Johnny added in being responsible for this happening, "I hate to see such a, nice, person leave!", he of course added a smirk towards Martha at the end of his statement.

"Whatever!", an angry Martha replied, "Enjoy the Bugs and the lack of hot water!", were her last words before she finally walked off from Surfer's Paradise for the last time in her life, leaving the others to just watch on and eventually take their attention else where. Some of the others even let out a small chuckle as Bummer turned back to speaking to the rest of them.

"As of now, all of you are on six weeks probation", he said to the remaining employees (with the exception of Kelly), "If you're late by one minute, that's a strike! If you get anything less than a Seven out of Ten on your guest evaluations, that's a strike! If you steal a half eaten brownee, that's a strike! Three strikes and you're out! Do I MAKE myself clear?", he then briefly paused before continuing again, "Summer season starts tomorrow, people! Punch-in is at 7:30 AM, DON'T be late, and DON'T test me!", he then finally walked off, leaving the remaining employees to their buisness, after which Fin finally stood from her seat.

"Well, I had enough of being bossed around for one day", she said in regards to her day, "I'm goin' to bed."

"Speakin' of bossy", Bella said, standing from her own seat and noticing that Kelly was not present, "Where in the hell's Kelly at?"

"I think she went into your room, last time I saw.", Emma replied, "But, that was a while ago."

"Oh hell no!", Bella than ran up the stairs with great haste, pushing Fin out of her way as she soon enough found herself in her and Kelly's bedroom which was mostly red in colour but similar to the one Emma and Martha briefly shared but with a couch instead of a desk, without any warning Bella gasped in horror and anger as she saw a box on one of the beds with rolled up candy wrappers of various candies and even two half-eaten chocolate bars on the ground followed by some dropped skittles. "OH HEEEELLLLL NO"!

"Oh Hell no WHAT?!", the voice of Kelly suddenly said with a slight burp as she appeared from behind Bella holding one of Bella's own Hershey chocolate bars, much to Bella's increased anger, "You can't honestly tell me you expected me to just leave all of that candy alone, did you?"

"THAT CANDY", Bella yelled in a bull-like rage, "WAS MINE! YA HEARD MEH? MINE! YOU AIN'T MAH FUCKIN' FRIEND, BITCH, SO YOU AIN'T ALLOWED TO TOUCH MAH FOOD!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", Kelly said as she scarfed down the rest of Bella's candy bar and walked passed her into the room, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"OH I'LL SHOW WHAT I'LL DO!", Bella then literally pounced right onto Kelly, both of them fell right onto the box of candy and sent both candies and roaches flying as they rolled over onto the floor in a massive cat fight, which no doubt was heard by the others in the form of both girls screaming, punching, scratching, kicking and even breaking things and eachother all over the room. Most of them simply looked towards the upstairs area with eyes widened in shock and some worry.

"I'll go up and break them up.", Johnny replied, rushing up the steps with Ripper and Lance both then following though without saying any words about it, leaving Reef, the afro boy, Emma, the mascot, and Fin to eachother on the porch. Fin shrugged however, and went back to heading upstairs with intentions of finally getting some well earned sleep after such a long day of being bossed around by Bummer. After walking passed the room where Ripper and Lance both restrained Bella while Johnny restrained Kelly, Fin walked into her room to discover Lo sitting on one of the beds, which she was surprised to see.

"Who are you?", Fin asked to Lo upon seeing her in the room, not knowing at all who the girl was of course.

"Your new roommate", Lo answered, "Lo. The other room smelled like skunk, and, theres a catfight in the third one."

"That's alot of stuff", Fin then said in regards to Lo's massive amount of luggage on the floor, "You lugged it all here with you?"

"I only had to come from the penthouse", Lo said in response, which of course gave Lo a further answer as to which Lo the girl sitting on the bed infront of her was.

"Ohhh wait", she said as she sat down, "You're the Lo who's party we spent all day cleaning up after?! We didn't get to surf ALL DAY because of you!"

"Well that's kind of your job, isn't it?", Fin remained with an angry face for a bit, but then it quickly went away,

"How long did you say you're staying here?"

"Not for long", Lo said confidentally, "My Dad went totally out of limits about my whole party, and is like, trying to teach me a lesson or something. I'm totally cut off! He's actually making me work in the dining room!"

"Wow", Fin replied, "He's hardcore!"

"I know right?", Lo answered back with a casual smile, "So, it's cool if I crash here?"

"Yeah sure", Fin answered back casually, "Knowing you're being tortured for trashing the place kinda makes me feel better about having to clean it.", it was then that the attention of both girls turned to Emma, who had just arrived infront of their doorway, crying. Fin soon enough came to Emma's side, worried about why the girl was crying and truthfully concerned about this. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My Room's been declared an enviornmental hazard!", Emma cried back to her, gesturing at a door covered in black and yellow caution tape, much to Fin's surprise at seeing, but within seconds she came up with the solution to this problem.

"Come on", Fin then said with a smile, "You're officially staying with us!"

"Really?", Emma replied with a smile, walking into the room now more happy about the situation, but then noticing Lo, "Who are you?"

"It's a long story.", was Lo's only response.

"Girls!", Bella then said, walking over to the room carrying almost all of her things in her arms, to which Fin and Emma both were surprised about, "Y'all mind me bein' added to your little gang of three here?"

"Not at all", Fin replied friendishly, since the room coincidentally had three beds and one couch, "But...why?"

"I jsut can't STAND Kelly no more.", Bella replied as she dropped her things onto the floor, "That girl done ate almost ALL of my, MAH, snacks! Woulda' killed her if them boys hadn't o' came in!", Bella then turned over to Lo, and was quite surprised to see her out of the penthouse, "Ain't you that Ridgemount girl? What the hell you doin' outta the Penthouse?"

"I'll explain later.", Lo replied, still not happy about that situation. It was then that Reef's voice was heard throughout the staff house;

"Hey guys!", he yelled out, "Bonfire on the beach tonight for the new staff! Come on!"

"Sounds like a plan!", Bella replied as her, Fin and Emma became excited for the event.

"Oooh!", Lo happily said, "I could order room service!", of this was returned by blank looks from the other girls. "..I can't, can I?"

"Nooo", Emma said back to the rich girl without a penthouse, "but I have marshmallows! And we have a beach and a bonfire! Come on!", the four girls then began leaving the room, and out by the beach, they, Ripper, Lance, Reef, afro boy, and Johnny were all gathered under the fully night sky and seated on logs around a fireplace, and also roasting marshmallows on sticks.

"Okay, I have a toast!", Fin called out, "Maybe our jobs kind of suck."

"and our boss is a total dork", Reef added in, with a smirk.

"and Kelly is total snack eaten bitch.", Bella herself added in, with a more vengeful look on her face.

"uh, yeah!", Fin replied, "but the waves are awesome and the beach is beautiful!", she then added to her toast, "and this summer is seriously gonna be fun! To Surfer's paradise!", she then stood as part of her toast, her arms up in the air.

"To Surfer's paradise!", the others all cheered after her in unison, doing the same motion as she did, but of course after she did it. They then continued on cheering and having their bonfire as the rest of the night went on, the ocean still having it's waves thanks to the glowing moon in the sky above.


	3. Cold Hearted Summer

Previously at the beautiful Surfer's Paradise Hotel Resort; Our heroes were presented with new wear and they were not exactly happy with the dress warned the party that he would be firing one of them that day to set an example which made them all, especially Emma, rather nervous. Lo bribes Rosie to clean up her Groms start their training. Emma encounters disaster after catastrophe in the kitchen whileFinn is not too thrilled by her housekeeping job. Bella is fairing rather well, keeping all her gift-shop customers well in line while the ever-lazy afro-hair boy discovers that lugging luggageis hard as Reef seems to be enjoying himself gazing at the hotties on the beach, some more than others. The D-hour comes for Lo when her father gets home and indeed, she is sentence is the entire summer, working in the hotel and no-pent access. After a hard day, the Groms finally enter their living space and it turns out to be an unpleasant surprise of a dump. Reef and Fin get stuck on evening hallway-sitting duty which, as it turns out, needs learned the basics of surfing from afro-guy. Bummer fulfilled his promise to send someone home and the Martha the Goth went packing. The rift between Bella and Kelly increases by a few Skittles but the day ended well with a bonfire and a toast on the beach by the light of the moon.

In the present date, however, it was Dawn and as such the ocean had a somewhat purple look to it's waters as the sky had a light pink and yellow colour scheme, and the waves made by the force of gravity made the dawn-coloured ocean a further point of being beautiful in the opinions of many. However, in this secretive surfing spot came Johnny, Ripper, No Pants Lance, and Ty who were all in their swimsuits (Johnny had a wetsuit) and happily cheering as they all got in the water and surfed the waves happily. They enjoyed themselves in their surfing session for what was likely a few hours, as they rode the curviing waves, and Lance even once fell off of his board at one point in time. By the time it ended and they were all walking back through the woods to the staff house, the time was mid-day.

"Wicked Session!", was Ty's only comment in regards to the surfing he and his senior staff friends had just completed.

"Did you see me get barraled?", Lance asked to the others walking with him, to which Johnny replied;

"I definitely saw you get worked!"

"They don't call it the office for nothing!", Lance then replied back, to which Ty and Ripper (and likely the others) laughed at in their own response. Soon enough, they arrived at point where they could see the staff house, but also Kelly who was waiting on them the entire time, and also growing impatient aswell.

"Come on you guys!", she said to the boys, "Time to haze some Grom and Bella butts!"

"Riight!", Ty replied with a slight smile, "The anual tradition of Grom initiation, so how many we gonna let through this year?"

"To surf the office?", Ripper replied quickly, "I vote none!"

"You said it dude!", Lance quickly said, agreeing completely with Ripper.

"You know we were Groms once too", Johnny began as his response, "And Seniors let us through!"

"More Groms", Ripper began as he looked over towards Johnny with a disagreeing expression, "Equals less waves for me! Equals an Unhappy Ripper!"

"I don't even surf", Kelly answered to the boys, "I just wanna give them a hard time!"

"We still get to mess with them, right?", a curious Lance inquired.

"Oh definitely!", a smiling Johnny remarked, "Humiliate away!", meanwhile as they were talking of their iniation day plans the girls were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Fin, Emma, and Lo (who had an eye mask) were in the beds while Bella was snoring on the couch with a bag of lays original baked chips on her chest beneath one of her hands, when all of a sudden an alarm clock went off and sent Bella to the ground as she was surprised to be woken up by such a thing. As it went off, Lo simply grumbled and put a blanket over her head. Regardless, soon all of the girls and even Reef (in his swimming trunks), the Mascot (in Mascot suit), and the Afro Boy (also in swimwear) were all gathered on the staff house porch as Ripper, Johnny, Lance who had one arm casually rested on Ty's shoulder, and Kelly were standing before them. Ripper was the one speaking at first to them;

"Listen up Groms!", he said in a intimidating tone to the new staff and Bella, "You are about to embark on a Journey that every new employee at the Sunset Beach Resort must face...Grom Initiation!", it was then as he said those words that Lo, still in her blue sleepwear got up and began to walk away passed Bella who had her hands on her hips and the other groms aswell, Ripper quickly took notice of this of course, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh I don't really work here", Lo replied as he lifted her eye mask, "I'm going back to bed.", she then prepared to do as she had just said she would.

"Until Six o'clock tonight you are OURS!", Kelly replied, which was pretty much enough to send Bella into a complete rant mode.

"EXCUSE ME?!", Bella said as she angrily stood up with her hands on her hips as she began her rant, "Are you callin' me YO' PROPERTY? OH HEEEELLLL NO! I AM NOT NO PROPERTY OF NO DAMN SELFISH SNACK STEALIN WHITE HEFFAH WHO HAS A BODY THE SIZE OF A TOOTHPICK!", she then was right up in Bella's face, the boys with Kelly were suddenly surprised by this and likely now knew why their seniors simply let them through easily last year, as she was clearly close to beating the hell out of Kelly.

"Wow, you're already failing your test.", she replied to Bella with a smirk, "No wonder you're not counted as one of us."

"GIRL!", Bella angrily remarked as Reef and the Afro Boy both rushed over to restrain her the best they could, "I OUGHTA SMACK YO' MOTHA FUCKIN' ASS RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW BITCH! YOU ATE MAH FUCKIN' SNACKS AND NOW YOU TELLIN' ME THAT I'M YOURS! BITCH I AIN'T NONE OF YO' GOD DAMNED PROPERTY! I AIN'T NO GOD DAMNED SLAVE AND I AIN'T NO SLAVE TO YO' LAZY MOTHA FUCKIN' ASS!"

"Look Bella", an offended Kelly replied, "All you're doing is making it worse for yourself."

"THE HELL I AM!", Bella replied, "I ain't taken NO orders from YOU!", she then turned to Reef and the Afro Boy, "Will y'all two let me go now!"

"We don't wanna risk a murder happening!", Reef said quickly in response to Bella.

"Oh come on!", Bella replied, "I would just kill her!"

"Charming", Kelly replied while she rolled her eyes, "And then you'd be in Jail."

"Oh yeah? Well what you gon' do if we don't do it? Fire us?!"

"No.", Kelly replied.

"Give us a Strike?", Bella added in, still being restrained and still fuming with rage towards Kelly.

"Then what's the point in doing this?" Reef replied, letting go of Bella who surprisingly did not instantly lunge at Kelly. "That's all I needed to hear anyway." he then prepared to leave when suddenly Ty said something that stopped him from doing so;

"But", the Ridgemount boy began, "If you make it through, we'll let you surf...the office!", in response Emma, Fin, and the Mascot all gasped with smiles (though the Mascot's smile wasn't visible obviously),

"Coool.", the Afro boy said as his own similar response. Reef however, was confused by this statement,

"Exsqueeze me?", he titled his said slightly as he said this, "Did you just say, the office?"

"The hell's the office?", Bella asked as her response, not knowing at all what the others were talking about.

"I read about it!", Emma said in response to Bella's question, "It's supposed to be the perfect break, but almost nobody knows where it is!"

"Only those who pass the test get to see it!", Ripper added to the conversation, "It won't be easy, and it will be gross! If you wanna back out, now's your chance!"

"I'm so excited!", Emma suddenly squealed as she stood from the sofa she was sitting on and jumped on the floor happily for a few seconds, "I'm in, I'm in!"

"I've got four brothers", Fin said confidentally as she stood from the sofa aswell, "Bring it on!"

"I'm up for a little punishment", the Afro Boy said as he also joined Emma and Fin aswell, now no longer restraining Bella. It was then that Emma and Fin turned to Bella who was still angrily glaring at Kelly (who was returning said glare) and it was in a few short seconds that Bella made up her mind with a plan to get back at Kelly for eating her personal snack stash.

"You know what", Bella began, "Count me in too.", in response to this Kelly let out a somewhat evil smirk, though Bella continued to give her an almost evil glare right back at her. Flame could practically be seen within Bella's eyes as she did this. With Emma, Fin, the Afro Boy and even Bella agreeing to actually take part in initiation the senior staff was finally ready to actually begin the Grom Initiation.

"Initiation", Ripper began happily, "Starts now, and runs until the end of the day! Consider yourselves warned!"

"You know guys", Johnny then began to his fellow Senior staff and Ty, "We still have an hour before our next shift starts."

"Let's Boogey!", Ripper then said as he, Johnny, Lance and Ty then ran off to get one last surfing session in before the initation and work shift began (though Ty didn't have a job at the hotel of course), leaving Bella and the Groms at the porch, with Kelly for some reason not seeming to be there anymore.

"What are they going to do to us?", Emma pondered, somewhat worried about what was going to happen to them all during initiation.

"I heard last year was rough", the Afro boy added in, but Bella soon interrupted;

"It was for the seniors that year!", she suddenly replied, "They thought I was gonna run naked by the pier! I showed them a piece of mah mind fo' that!"

"Well I'm not doing it!", Reef added in, not at all intending to take part in initiation at all.

"Didn't you hear them?", Fin turned over to Reef with a surprised tone of voice, "The Office!"

"Yeah", Reef responded, "and if they can find it so can we!", he then walked infront of his fellow staff members with his plan, "All I have to do is find where the secret surf spot is, and we can blow the seniors off! I'm goin' after them!", he then ran off into the woods in the same direction that seniors went. Soon enough, the Mascot followed him eagerly going along with his plan as the others just watched.

"Wait! I'm coming too!", were the Mascot's words as he quickly rushed to follow Reef into the woods after Ty, Ripper, Lance and Johnny. As the seniors walked infront of them, Reef carefully tip-toed behind them with the Mascot right behind him. He then began sneaking behind trees while going along the path, with the mascot attempting but not being as good at doing the same thing. They even tried creeping behind the bushes in the direction of the seniors, only to end up being chased by an angry female Canadian Dilophosaurus (Raptor-like being without raptor foot, dark feathers, double crests on top of head), resulting in Reef being in some minor bandages and as he hid behind a tree, a snake (probably a python) came down to wrap itself around Reef's neck and pull him up into a tree. The two then continued to hide behind various trees and bushes, until a raccoon popped up on Reef's head, causing him to scream as it went on to maul his face, once it got off of his head Ripper and Lance both finally noticed the two, and properly gave them a punishment for trying to find the Office.

"Nice try, Grom!", Ripper commented with a smirk on his face, "Cath ya on the way back mate!", he and Lance both then left, leaving Reef hanging by his underwear on a tree, and of course still determined to find the Office.

"Oh yeah? Well this only makes me wanna find it more!", Reef proclaimed as he was hanging by that Tree, "I will surf the office!...help!", as he then whimpered for Help, the Mascot was also dangling by what seemed to be yellow straps from his mascot suit. As this was occurring, Bella was at the gift shop with all of the mascot related merchandise and the diamond surfboard, and while at her cash register station she was sure to munch down on lays baked original chips as she had a Milkyway bar in her hands. However, Kelly (dressed in work uniform) soon arrived, snatching the Milkyway from Bella's hands quickly.

"Thank you so much for this!", Kelly replied with a smirk, Bella angrily glared at her upon seeing her.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Bitch, ya bettah give me that back", Bella angrily warned, "Or I will smack yo' ass all the way back to your momma's womb!", as she said that she crushed the back of chips completely in her hands. Kelly however was unphazed by this threat, remembering that the day was iniitiation for the Groms, she then opened up the Milkyway bar and took a bite out of it, enraging Bella even further. "Oooh THAT'S IT!", Bella then lunged at Kelly, but the girl dodged her and as other customers (such as the Marvins) watched, Bella fell onto the floor as Kelly then walked out of the Gift ship.

"Attacking a senior on initiation?", Kelly replied, "Why that's against initiation rules! Oh, and remember Bella!", Kelly then took a few more bites of the candy bar, "You're not supposed to leave your work place. It's, against the rules you know, I'll be back when I'm off to continue this chat.", she then left as she continued biting on the Milkyway bar, much to Bella's anger. As Bella stood up angrily, she said these words;

"I'll be lookin' forward to it.", she then turned to the Marvin family and said a few words to them aswell, "What in the Hell you lookin' at?!", as Bella did her Gift Shop duties, Kelly walked right to the Dining room, and just as winch dressed Emma walked out of the kitchen doors, Kelly spilled a bowl of clam chowder all over her, causing her to drop several plates as well. As Emma gasped in sudden horror, Kelly took one more bite of the Milkyway bar, which was now halfway gone.

"Okay once you clean yourself up", Kelly then took another bite, "You'll be serving table one, it's the Ridgemount family table...you know...the owners!"

"But it's only my second day here!", Emma replied with an upset face, "and i've been clam chowdered!"

"I know!", Kelly replied as she handed Emma a plate and still had the candy bar in her hand, "Don't Screw up, Grom!", as she then walked off, Emma let out an unhappy sigh, beginning to somewhat wish she hadn't agreed to do this. Meanwhile, Fin was in maid uniform as she and her supplies came up to a room with a note on it. She took the note and saw that it read 'from the seniors, enjoy!', she then opened room to see that it had pigs and chickens running across the floor, toilet paper all over the floors and ceiling, and most likely countless other filth aswell. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of this room. As this was going on, Johnny was speaking with the Afro Boy (both in their work uniforms) at the front desk, regarding initiation day of course.

"Okay, so you don't have to any of the digusting, degrading things on this list", Johnny said as he held up a list, "and I get 50 percent off at your mom's surf shop?"

"Plus", the Afro boy began, "My Mom will make you her famous seafood jumbalaya! Mmm, so tastey!"

"Deal!", Johnny quickly replied, "Just, keep it quiet. If the other seniors find out I cut you some slack, it's tickets man!"

"Trust me, I'll keep it on the downlow bro", the afro boy replied in a whisper like voice before him and Johnny then did a brofist. As they finished that conversation, there was another important one going on between none other than Bummer and Kelly right by the dining room, with Bummer looking at his clipboard which had numerous things for the staff to do written on it, of course he eventually came to one thing he had nobody assigned to, which was the weekly checking of the Air Conditioning unit of the entire hotel.

"Okay, only one thing hasn't been done yet.", Bummer said aloud, "Someone has to check the Hotel-wide AC unit, Kelly, you're the nearest employee, you go do it?"

"Me?", Kelly replied, not wanting to go up there at all, "Why me? I mean, that place is heavily dangerous and high up, why don't you send like, one of the groms or something to do it? Like, Bella?"

"Do you honestly think I want to face the argument and verbal abuse Bella will give me if I ask her to do it?", Bummer remarked, "But, fine, if you can find one Grom who will actually go up there and check on the AC, then fine. You don't have to do it."

"Oh don't worry", Kelly said, looking towards the dining room with a wicked grin as Bummer walked away not paying attention, "I have the perfect person in mind!", as she said those menacing words, she walked into the dining room to begin her work shift. At one of the tables, however, specifically the Ridgemount family table, sat George, Ty and Mr. Ridgemount (who had a newspaper covering his face). This was also just as Lo entered the dining room too, but dressed in her normal clothes. She was hoping to sit at the ridgemount table, but was stopped when Emma suddenly approached her, looking back at Ty who she had just given coffee to drink along with his father.

"Oh my god Lo!", Emma said in a slight whisper, looking back to Ty and then back at Lo, "Your Brother is like, so cute!"

"Ty?", Lo replied, surprised, "Ew! I mean, he's like, well-"

"Hey!", Kelly suddenly said, somewhat overhearing what they were saying, but still not letting them finish at all, "Winch, I need you to actually go and check out the AC right now."

"But, there's like, plenty of ACs!", Emma responded, "How can I like do every single one of them?"

"The Mother AC.", Kelly then furtherly explained, "It's right below the Penthouse and controls all the ACs in the entire hotel, infact, I think it's combined with the power of the entire hotel too, but anyway, just go check it and fix any problems with it. It's either that, or get down on your knees and ask Ty to marry you."

"Okay okay!", Emma responded quickly, "Anything but that! I'll do it! Just don't make me do that!", right then and there Emma ran off to do as Kelly asked, not wanting to be forced to ask Ty to marry her. It was then that Kelly turned to Lo with a bit of a smirk on her face, knowing that she was currently being banned from penthouse privelages from her father, and was meant to be an employee at the hotel.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking their order?"

"Oh, Daddy only said that cuz he thought he was mad.", Lo responded with a calm tone of voice, "If he actually meant what he said he would've been having his eye twitch. When he's really angry that's what happened, so really, just stay out of my business.", Lo then went on to sit at the table as if she was still allowed to so. Of course, her younger brother George smirked and pointed out the truth of the matter.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking my order?"

"Aren't you supposed to be taller?", Lo quickly responded.

"Your Brother's right.", Mr. Ridgemount said, newspaper still covering his face, "Why aren't you working?"

"Oh you know, Daddy", Lo replied, "I've learned my lesson and stuff, I'm like totally ready to totally go back to the penthouse now. So...like yeah."

"I'm not convinced.", Ridgemount replied, "I want to see you working first before I let you back, until you have a solid work ethic, you are not ever getting back into the penthouse.", suddenly his beeper rung, which he answered quickly, then ended the call, "And now I have my karaoke party in the penthouse with the Prime Ministers of both Canada and Japan and the President of the USA right now.", it was then that Mr. Ridgemount walked off, but not before saying something else, "Remember, you better be working by the end of this day!", he then left. Lo simply stayed at the table, and enjoyed her breakfast. As she did so, Emma was busy reaching the top floor. Of course, she had just reached the Penthouse and as such, was unsure if she was heading in the right direction or not. Soon enough, she ran into Rosie before entering the Penthouse, Rosie being confused as to why a wench from the Dining Room was up in the penthouse.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Dining Room?", Rosie then questioned, "You know this is the Penthouse right?"

"Well, I'm now supposed to be checking on the Mother AC...but the Elevator has no option for it. So...is there some kind of door to it inside of the Penthouse or something?"

"There is", Rosie answered, "But since we're having very important guests today, only authorized people can actually go in there, so you're gonna be using the stairs."

"Stairs?", after that Rosie then pointed to a dark grey door that had small rust spots on it, it was right by the elevator, and almost gave off a creepy feeling to it it in the sense that it was not clean like the rest of the hallway or the penthouse.

"Just head down and go through the first door you see."

"Oh...kay", Emma responded and walked through the door Rosie pointed to. She opened the door and soon enough found a dark stairwell. The only light came from a single lamp on the ceiling, but it seemed to be almost in need of a new bulb. Emma was a bit creeped out as she saw cobweebs and wires all over the floor, coming from the room she saw at the end of it. However, it wasn't that scary and soon enough she was able to go straight to the door she was told to go to and finally found the area the Mother Air Conditioner was. The room holding the massive Machine was circular in overall shape and layout, with a massive and seemingly endless assortment of pipes and wires alligned the walls with only a mere fence blocking them. The wall was metallic, and the Mother AC was right beind a massive assortment of consoles. The Machine itself was a cylindar that was mostly unseen with a massive sphere atop of it with three large blue lights sticking out, and four large pipes connecting it to the ceiling and to the other pipes and wires. Right between the sphere and the cylindar however, were two normal sized AC units, and a large blue light which seemed to be surging electricity. In truth, this is was all the effect of merging a large computer & server with an Air Coniditioner, a Furnace, a power generator, a thermostat, and a heater. Emma was shocked and confused at this sight, but went up to the consoles anyway. Needless to say, she was confused when she looked at all the buttons, levers and switches on it, each with mostly unique commands and controls to them. "Oh god", she said to herself, hesitating greatly, "What am I supposed to do?!", it was then that she looked at a level with the words temperature over it, next to a switch that said life above it and on & off on the switch. "Oh god...I think these two I should check. Let's see, Life and Temperature...well...it's very hot outside since it's summer...maybe they need it colder?", she then dipped the temperature completely down, to it's lowest point, but as she did that she also tripped and accidentally moved not the life switch, but pressed a button that had 'Lockdown' on top of it instead. Upon pressing that, the blue lights all turned red as she got up. "Well, I'd better go back to work now, I guess I did the right thing.", were her last words before quickly leaving the room, right before the door automatically closed and locked itself behind her. However, thanks to the lockdown, Johnny had a small problem at his front desk. As he was typing and doing his work at the desk's computer, the screen suddenly went blue, and the infamous blue screen of death occured.

"What the?", Johnny said in response, shocked and confused at this screen suddenly popping up out of nowhere, "Are you kidding me?!"

"What happened Johnny?", Bummer suddenly said, having been nearby.

"I just got that blue screen of death!"

"Oh", Bummer remarked, "Well that's no good. Unfortunately, that stuff isn't my cup of tea so you'll just have to deal with it on your own, toodles.", Bummer then walked off, leaving a grimacing Johnny at the front desk, upset at this outcome. As Johnny dealt with his now possibly broken computer, there was another issue going on in the resort. It was specifically around the fish tank in the lobby, and was involving Ripper, Lance and Reef.

"Okay, this is going way too far guys!", Reef complained, standing right above the water of the fish tank with Ripper and Lance behind him.

"We could be making you clean the wax off our boards", Ripper remarked to Reef's complaint, "But unfortunately we already did that earlier, so if you want your shorts back, you're gonna need to get them." of course Ripper was referring to the fact that they had thrown Reef's swimming trunks, which they put rocks into, down into the fish tank and thus Reef was bottomless as they told him to dive in and get his shorts back if he wants them again.

"Well, I don't really have a choice", an embarassed and covering his junk Reef remarked, blushing a bit since he was of course without any bottom clothes, but nonetheless he knew he had absolutely no chouice but to do as they said. As such, he actually did jump into the lobbyquarium to get his shorts. Ripper and Lance both laughed as he did so,

"I can't believe he actually did it!", Lance remarked on his own.

"I know!", Ripper added in, "But then again, who could say no to us?!"

"Haha, yeah!", Lance responded with a laugh as he and Ripper then walked down back to the ground by the tank as Reef was left in the gradually freezing water. Reef, still embarassed as he knew he was bottomless and as such people would probably see him. Of course, he first did come up to the surface, noticing the freezing waters and shivering.

"Okay, I don't remember this water being this cold!", Reef responded as he was shivering, before diving down and having buster right in his face. Of course, upon seeing the massive Shark he screamed in terror and swam away, with buster chasing him. As the now naked Reef struggled to attempt in grabbing his swimming shorts while also swimming away frantically from the sharks, it was surprising that very little guests actually noticed him there. Well, that is of course except for at least two or three notable exceptions. And of course, those exceptions were none other than the youngest, and blonde haired, Ridgemount child George and also one of his two best friends . The friend with him currently was a young Asian-Canadian boy named Ridley with black hair styled like Hitsugaya Toshiro from Blach but flipped the other way, he also wore black shorts with a matching black shirt as well. Ridley himself was actually the one to notice Reef, and while snickering he nudged at George, pointing to the fish tank. Both of them then were laughing, and it didn't take much longer for George to pull out his iphone and take a photo of the event as it was happening before his eyes. They continued laughing and watching this all happen, even as Reef finally got his shorts into his hands, but had to jump out of the water screaming as Buster jumped after him. However, after Buster first hit the water, half of his body was suddenly frozen by the now freezing water. Reef got out of the tank succesfuly though, but still naked due to not having time to even put on his shorts yet. As he shivered due to the cold, he didn't notice Bummer angrily stepping towards him upset of course at what was before his eyes.

"Reef?!", Bummer angrily began, glaring right at the auburn haired male, "What the hell are you doing with your shorts off AND in the lobbyquarium?!"

"Aw, dude, you won't believe what-"

"Nevermind!", Bummer suddenly interrupted, "I honestly don't want to even think about it, and honestly, you're also lucky that I have Air Conditioner issues to worry about, but this is only a warning", Bummer then did a dramatic pause with his angry glare, "Believe me, you don't want to suffer the same fate as the last guy who was bottomless in the lobbyquarium.", as Bummer then walked away, Reef cocked an eyebrow at what he just said as he put his shorts back on, still basically humiliated from the ordeal. He was completely and still unaware that George and his friend Ridely had pictures from the event, even as he walked off from the scene and they were still snickering over it. As this was finishing, Ripper himself approached Johnny over at the front desk,

"Hey, what's up man?", Johhny greeted Ripper with a fist bump which was returned.

"You're board is being waxed as we spea-", suddenly as Ripper said that a surfboard flew and crashed into the lobbyquarium from the gift shop, almost hitting Bummer on the head but he luckily, or un-luckily to some people, ducked down upon seeing it. Luckily for the hotel, the water was now frozen like a giant ice glacier, so the surfboard, which was Johnny's, was literally stuck where it hit, like it was the sword in the stone.

"I AM NOT WAXIN' NO DAMN BOARDS YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLES!", the loud voice of Bella came in from the gift shop as she suddenly began chucking more and more surfboards, Lance himself could be seen running out of it, covering his head for protection as he did so. Lance and Johnny (along with George and Ridley among others) just watched in surprise at this, and became much more worried once Bella herself came out with a Surfboard lifted above her head and eyes as firey as a pissed off Bull. She then was about to chunk the board right at the orca statue in the lobby before a panicked Bummer along with other generic security guards actually tackled and pinned down the girl before she could do so. Bummer was smacked off of her however, hitting a rack of sunglasses and toppling over with the thing, while the eight other gaurds with him weren't thanks to their football player like builds, but they still had trouble, so they actually had to call forth three extra members just to subdue Bella before finally bringing her into the security office, often used as the 'calm down room' for workers like her. She is actually the employee that casused the need for the security office and calm down room.

"You know what", Ripper said as he looked back nervously to Johnny, "Let's not talk about your board right now, let's just...how you've been doin' with Broseph?"

"Oh", Johnny replied now nervous himself, "Yeah, he's not gonna want to continue living after today for real!"

"Nice!" Ripper replied as Broseph (aka the Afro Boy) calmly began walking into the lobby from behind him, "One less Grommet for-"

"GET'CHO DAMN HANDS OFF ME!", Bella then screamed from far away, distracting everyone and also getting Broseph to leave the room just as the screams became like that of a gorilla or dinosaur and the electrocuting of a tazer could be vaguely heard as the security gaurds still struggled to subdue the girl. One of them was even shoved (or even thrown possibly) out of the office, landing right into the fountain in the lobby, luckily not killed but still knocked unconscious from the struggle.

"Ya know" Ripper said as he looked in the direction of the chaos, "I was gonna tell you about our idea for Broseph we came up with but...yeah I'm just gonna evacuate the area before Godzilla over there breaks loose.", Ripper then began leaving the room, not wanting Bella to claim him as her next victim should be break free from the security gaurds.

"Good idea.", Johnny commented, worried for himself as his job prevented him from doing so. The sound of the struggle could still be heard in the background, the gaurds still trying to tazer Bella and one tazer even being thrown by the girl and almost hitting Johnny on the forehead as well. As this went on, Lo herself was still not doing as her father had told her to, and was in the hotel's golf course, which was beginning to show signs of freezing such as frost beginning to cover the trees and ground and icecicles actually forming on the building, but regardless she was still about to hit the ball with the golf club as her angry father pulled up in his golf cart, angry at the sight he was seeing.

"LAUREN!", Mr. Ridgemount bellowed, stopping his daugther from hitting that Golf ball completely and shocking her once more, "I thought I told you, to report to work!"

"Oh but daddy I can't!", Lo then complained, "Have you seen those staff-"

"NOW!"

"Fine!", Lo said as she, annoyed bofore muttering beneath her breath, "Could've let me finish my basket." As Lo was dealing with her current situation, Fin was dealing with her own. She was currently scrubbing the floors of the extremely messy and ruined room left for her by the seniors earlier, bucket right by her, and she personally wanted to complain about it being worse than scrubbing all of the floors in hyrule, though in her mind she thought that would actually be less of a enough however, someone else joined her in the room. It was Reef, still in his work clothes and now his underwear atomic wedgied over his head. Needless to say, he was extremely angry with this event.

"They made me watch Two girls one cup!", Reef said to Fin's now gasping face, "I had watch it twice in a row, man! I hate initiation!"

"I know!", Fin said, standing up to speak her complaints, her breath visible as she opened her mouth in the increasingly cold room, "I've been working on this all morning, even my brothers aren't this messy! Plus, i'm convinced they turned off the heat on purpose!"

"That is it!", Reef then proclaimed, "I'm gonna find the office if it kills me!"

"and how do you propose we do that?"

"Gimme the key to Ty's room.", Reef then suddenly said, officially determined now, though it also would be perfectly possible that he had a double meaning to his question.

"What?", Fin remarked, not willing to give that up easily and risk the seniors becoming even more cruel on her, "Oh No, no way!"

"Come oooon!", Reef replied, not noticing Ripper and Lance now standing behind him, "You have it on your master key ring, he must have like a video, or a map, or something to show us where it is!", however all Fin did as her response was give Reef a 'cutting of the throat' motion, of course it was by this point too late to do so, "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?", in response Fin gave Reef a nod of her head, but it only took mere seconds for the two boys behind him to grab him by the shoulders and drag him off as he screamed in pure terror. Some time later, in the lobby, Mr. Ridgemount was simply sitting on a bench reading his newspaper long after the madness earlier had finally had been calmed down while George and Ridley were playing a game on their Playstation Portables, when something in the gift shop caught Ridley's eyes, and he just felt the need to show George.

"Hey, George", Ridley said as he nudged George's arm, gesturing over to the gift/clothes shop of the store, "Isn't that your sister in there?"

"Yeah", George replied to Ridley, as he was pointing out Lo being in the store, trying on clothes despite what her father had said earlier, "Why?"

"Didn't you tell me, ya know, that she wasn't allowed to be able to do stuff like that anymore?"

"Oh yeah", George answered back with a smirk on his face, "You're right.", meanwhile, as George looked for a way to do what he wanted to do to Lo, Lo herself was as they said busy in the store of the shop, where Bella worked, trying on various new and fancy outfits. As such, it didn't take long for Bella to see Lo once her eyes turned to her, and since Bella had been informed of what Lo was supposed to be doing.

"Uh, ain't you supposed to be workin' here or some shit?", Bella asked to the Ridgemount girl, "Not tryin' on clothes?"

"Hey", a slightly annoyed Lo responded, "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Hey, you heard me, didn't you?", Lo snapped back to a now offended Bella, "Why don't you just go do your job and stop bothering me?"

"You know what? Fine!", Bella angrily remarked, "Getcho Ass fired, see if I care."

"Good!", Lo responded, turning back to the mirror and smiling as she was looking at how a new jacket looked when on her body. However, this left her unaware as her brother (and his friend Ridley) came into the story, with George leading his father in with a smile.

"I think you'll just love what you see in here, dad!", George said to his father with a smile. Soon enough, the man caught sight of Lo in the store, and soon enough Lo's time was interrupted once her dad saw her.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!", Mr. Ridgemount said from behind his daughter, startling her and of course ending her once happy attempt at shopping.

"Oh...um...hi Daddy", a now startled and scared Lo responded, "I was just...um...checking the merchandise?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU GOD DAMN WORKING?!"

"Um...well...you see...I..."

"His eye is twitching now", George said to his sister with a smirk on his face, finding it just hilarious what her situation now was, him and Ridley both actually. Soon enough, however, Lo and her father were in a separate area of the hotel, specifically the dining room with Mr. Ridgemount leading (or forcing) his daughter right into the pirate ship building of the place. Obviously, as Kelly stood at the desk and saw the boss of the place approaching (with his daughter) she made sure she put up a kind and happy expression rather than her previous meaner looking one.

"Good day Mr. Ridgemount!" Kelly said to the big man, "What will I get you and your daughter for today?"

"Oh actually, she's not here as a customer", Mr. Ridgemount then (surprisingly calmly for once) explained, "I'd like to introduce you to, your new employee! She's here to work, for you! Starting Immediately."

"Oh absolutely sir!", Kelly replied, "And just to make things clear, I'm her boss, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"What?!", Lo then gasped, but her father completely ignored her complaints.

"Well that's just great, we happen to have one free spot for a new one after the last Roof Jumper incident last year!"

"Excellent!", Mr. Ridgemount remarked as he handed Kelly a card with his number on it, "And if she gives you any trouble here is my private number, I have a meeting with Ronald McDonald, the Burger King, Wendy, and Captain Crunch.", however he did give Lo some few final words as he walked away, "Lauren, if I get one call from your manager, you can kiss your trip to Europe, goodbye!"

"But, Daddy!", she began even though he was ignoring her completely, "I don't even have an outfit to wear!"

"Oh that's no problem!", Kelly then more legitamentally happily exclaimed as she held up a wench outfit, "We have plenty to work with!"

"I have to wear that?!", Lo replied as she took one look at the wench suit, then looked back for her father who had already left the dining room, "Daddy!"

"I would feel bad for you", Kelly then remarked, "But since you're spoiled and rich, I don't. So, yeah, since now I'm your boss and you work for me, you know have no choice but to do what I say or get fired! So, first thing's first I want you to get into this outfit and do all of these things", Kelly then handed Lo a large piece of paper with a list of tasks for her to do and her wench suit too as she then walked out of the dining room, Lo in response gave off a very annoyed tone of voice, now even more unpleased at her situation than she ever was before. Soon enough, she was frowning as she was now in the kitchen, fully dressed in her wench suit.

"Sweet!", the voice of her younger brother said from behind her as he took a picture of her with his iphone, of course in response she became enraged and scowled, but he merely grinned and darted away just as the door opened, Kelly peeking in, just then about to leave for whatever it is she plans on doing that probably isn't her job,

"The Grease pan's in the back! And once your done doing all your little duties, I'll be seeing you at Grom initiation!", Kelly then said to Lo, "It is going to be so much fun having you work for me! Now if you don't excuse me, I'll be going to the movies since I have your other grom friend doing everything else at this place!", Kelly then left, leaving Lo to herself. Lo began crying, but still turned on the water faucet in the dirty plate filled sink as she did so. She only stopped crying once mashed up ice came pouring out of the facuets instead of normal water, confusing her for just enough time until she would be crying again. As she was crying, however, another one of the groms was facing punishment for his own want of a certain room key. It was Reef, but of course he was on the beach instead of inside of the hotel. Infact, he was on his knees aswell, but of course there was purpose in it. He was actually rubbing someone's feet as the other person sat on a chair, and of course he was visibly embarassed as he did so. It was not anyone's foot, though, it was Ty's own foot that he was rubbing with Ripper and Lance watching.

"Um, you know you don't have to do this.", Ty said to Reef, though not resisting the foot rub at all.

"Oh", Reef remarked, "I insist!"

"Oh come on Ty!", Ripper then said, "Don't feel bad, the boy clearly likes doing this for ya, mate!"

"Yeah!", Lance added with laughter.

"Besides, don't tell me you don't like having a good ol' foot rub!"

"Hm", Ty replied, "Okay then.", of course in response all Reef was doing was rubbing Ty's feet, though his face was visibly red as he could plainly here Ripper and Lance mocking him as he was doing this.

"Say Ty", Ripper then began, "You sure just him rubbing it is enough?"

"Yeah", Ty responded as he took a sip of a drink, "I'm pretty good like this."

"You sure?", Ripper remarked, "You're feet have probably been through alot today, you sure you wouldn't mind him giving them a good ol' lick isntead?", upon hearing this Reef's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't believing what they were suggesting making him do, infront of them, and infront of others in broad daylight.

"I'm good.", Ty replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"Ah come on mate!", Ripper replied, nudging Ty, "One little kiss wouldn't hurt, and it'd feel good too!"

"Yeah!", Lance added, "Don't you wanna feel good?", Ty of course rasied one eyebrow upon hearing that, but to be honest any pleasure he was getting from this was overshadowed as he himself was feeling slightly uncomfortable with this situation himself.

"Yeah I do", Ty replied, "But I already do."

"Come on!", Ripper added in, "Just try it out!", he then turned to Reef, "Come on! Give him one little lick, grom!"

"T-ty says he's good!", Reef remarked, blushing almost completely red at this point and trying to avoid licking Ty's foot infront of them all, Ty himself included.

"Well, okay then", Ripper replied, "If you don't wanna lick the foot, I guess we'll just have to make you kiss something else.", as Ripper then looked over at Lance the two began to snicker. Reef became increasingly worried by this, and decided to just go ahead and do what they asked, despite his massive embarassment he actually stook out his tongue and gave Ty's foot a large lick. Much to Ty's surprise, and he actually did somewhat enjoy the feeling, though he still felt a bit uncomfortable with this being so in public. "Yeah mate, don't that feel good?"

"Uhhh, sure", a still nervous Ty responded as Reef continued licking his left foot. It was then that his violet eyes looked right at the ocean, which was literally a giant block of ice, as if winter had it and the entire thing had been frozen like the arctic sea, and not to mention that the sand was beginning to slowly turn whiter, as if it were becoming snow. "Uhhh, what the hell is up with the ocean?"

"What?", Ripper and lance then noticed it too, but Reef just kept on licking Ty's foot, still too scared of what Ripper was talking about moments earlier.

"Where are the waves at?", Lance said as he looked on at the mysteriously frozen ocean, it seemed as if the entire ocean was frozen for miles, which it was, the entire vaccinity considered the waters of the hotel.

"Oi, this is probably just one of the other groms pulling a prank on us!", Ripper then proclaimed, "Let's go get our boards and test this out!", with that statement Ripper and Lance dashed off to get their surfboards and attempt to surf the frozen waters, unaware that it was actually frozen and not a trick. With them gone, Ty gently pulled his foot away from Reef's tongue and adressed the issue.

"Okay, you can stop now, I'm good.", the eldest Ridgemount child said to the other boy, who was still severely embarassed at this and blushing to prove it, but was happy to be able to finally get up back onto his feet.

"T-thanks man", Reef nervously replied, "Umm...yeah."

"What?"

"Nevermind.", Reef then said weakly before running off, leaving Ty completely confused as to what he meant to say, but Ty simply shrugged and went back to his day instead of worry about Reef. Some time later, Emma and Lo had finished their shifts of work, their hair ruined from the work they had done and Emma herself still showing signs of being clam chowdered earlier, but regardless it was Emma who remained optimistic about the situation.

"I've got grease in my hair, the hotel is having another ice age, and Kelly is just waiting for me to screw up!", Lo complained, already dreading the rest of her life already, "I'm never gonna make it through the summer!"

"Don't worry, I've got your back!", Emma said reassuringly as she placed a hand on Lo's back, "If we stick together we'll be okay!"

"Thanks!", Lo said with a smile in response to Emma's reassurance. It was then that Fin walked by, hunched over angrily and with strange things resembling green elf ears ontop of her own, of course Emma and Lo both were not expecting her to come back like that, "What's with the ears?" Lo herself then asked.

"Oh, you'll find out.", Fin answered back to the girl, as Bella also passed by them, still showing the signs of her tastle with the security gaurds, though all she had were a few minor scrapes and somewhat shaked up clothing, the gaurds themselves had much more serious injuries. Meanwhile, as the girls returned to the staff house, Ripper and Lance were on their surfboards ontop of the frozen ocean, Lance was trying to paddle, but his hands and feet couldn't make it passed the ice, while Ripper was standing, looking for where the waves were, and also looking up at the sun to see what was causing the drop in temperature.

"What is going on here, dude?!", Lance exclaimed, "We hop on our boards and slide all the way out here, and we still can't even surf! Are the groms like, witches or something? I...I think I see a Shark!", of course he was pointing to a frozen Shark he saw down below, literally frozen in time as it was about to attack a smaller seal. Ripper himself looked to see it, but wasn't afraid since he noticed the shark was completely frozen and not moving at all.

"I don't know what those groms did to make this happen!", Ripper then proclaimed, "But oi, I'm gonna make them pay for this!"

"Seriously, how is that shark frozen like that?!"

"Let's get back to the land.", Ripper then said to finish the conversation, and as such they began their journey back to the mainland. As they did so, the grumpy girls of the groms were all gathered at the front porch of the staff house. Emma, Fin, Lo and Bella were all there, grimacing angrily at their day. Fin at her time cleaning an extremely messed up room, Emma and Lo at dealing with the dining room and Kelly, and Bella for though she was not tortured as much, she still had to fight with the security gaurds in the calm down room for most of the day already. Soon enough, Broseph joined them aswell, though he was the only one without any signs of torture or dirt on him at all. It didn't take long for him to get a wiff of the terrible smell most of the girls had on them, either.

"What is that smell, bro?", Broseph commented, waving his hands to attempt in getting the smell away from himself.

"They covered our hair in expired mayonaise", Lo answered Broseph with.

"and I had to clean seaweed out of a bathtub!", Fin then added in.

"I got clam chowdered.", Emma herself also added, before Bella added her own side in,

"I got the po-po tazin' me and tryin' to hold me down to some stupid little calm down room whatever the fuck."

"So what have they done to you?", Emma then asked to Broseph, who then had to quickly come up with some way to not reveal he has been let off easy for the entire day so far thanks to Johnny.

"Dude I'll tell you!", he began, walking towards the coach to sit down, "It's been rough! Johnny's one mean dude!"

"But, you're not even dirty.", Fin then pointed out, to which Broseph gave a sheepish smile at.

"Hope your hungry!", the sudden voice of Kelly (still in her work uniform, as she will be for the rest of this episode actually) then said as her, Johnny and Ty set down tables with small dinner plates with the classic cover ontop infront of all of the girls and Broseph. Of course, none of them were happy to see these at all, though Broseph quickly seemed less unhappy than the others.

"Oh no!", Broseph said in a very much fake actor tone of voice, "I really hope it isn't worms and grasshoppers! Those are the two things I'm deathly allergic to!", he then lifted the cover of the plate, revealing, as you probably already knew, worms and grasshoppers on the plate, "Oh no! Worms and Grasshoppers! I have a doctor's note right here!", he then held up a doctor's note, which Kelly grabbed and held it up as her and Ty both gave Johnny somewhat unpleased and also suspicious glares.

"Wow! Heheh", Johnny nervously responded, "What are the chances!"

"What's the big deal?", Fin said with the shrug, "My Brothers made me eat worms when I was five!", she then took one worm up into hands after lifting her cover, and she actually ate one worm happily. Bella lifted her cover as well to see the same thing, of course she was disgusted, but she wasn't as disgusted as most would be.

"Ya know what", Bella began, "After I done seen Bummer in his underwear last year, this ain't even close to being minor compared to that.", with those words she actually did the same as fin did, only she actually ate one of the grasshoppers instead of the worms. Of course, Emma nearly puked upon seeing this, and same with Broseph, but it's also possible they were more disgusted by the images of what Bella was talking about. However, after those signs of disgust, attention was now on Emma and Lo as they were the only ones left who didn't open their plate covers.

"Okay", Emma began, "There's only two of them. We can do that!", it was then that they quickly opened their dinner covers, much to their gasps, or more specifically screams as it wasn't worms nor grasshoppers, but a massive pile of cockroaches instead. Disgusting, vile, but mostly deceased, cockroaches. "Oh, my, god!", Emma said in a horrified tone of voice as Lo screamed a second time in pure horror.

"Well", Kelly began, taking Broseph's table and shoving it over to Emma and Lo, "Since Broseph can't eat his food due to, medical reasons, you two can just eat it for him!"

"No way!", Lo then complained, "I can't, I'm on a vegan diet for my skin."

"May you guys excuse me", Kelly said in a mocking tone of voice, "I have an important call to make, to Daddy!"

"Okay!", a defeated Lo replied, "Okay!", she then lifted up one of the roaches, one that was actually still slightly moving, but of course she shivered in fear and disgust as she looked at it, and once more muttered beneath her breath, "When I inherit this hotel I am totally going to have you fired!", before actually beginning to place it into her mouth. As those at the porch faced their latest grueling torture, except Broseph, Reef was searching through the now completely frost filled woods for signs of the office. By now, white snow and frost was all over the ground and the tries, and all fern-like plants within the forest were curled up. Why, he even passed by a mother Dilophosaurus, who was sleeping alongside her three children, three nieces/nephews, and her sister as they were caught by the sudden drop in temperature and had to go into quick hibernation without preparation, though a grizzly bear that passed by walked in on this, and though it yawned, once it saw the top predators were asleep it cheered, doing a can-can as it went off to find food for itself. Meanwhile, Reef was hunting for something different, and he soon found a sign of it, he picked up a small bottle of something from the ground and sniffed the air, and knew instantly what it was.

"Tropical tan sun-tan lotion", he said to himself, "I must be getting close now!", he then crawled a bit further through the wooods, smiling as he imagined finding the legendary office, but as he crawled along the path, passed some left over trash, and other objects of the sort, he soon came across two familiar pairs of feet.

"Looking for something?", the austrailian voice of Ripper said, looking down on him, "mate?", in response Reef simply screamed and ran for his life, with Ripper and Lance of course chasing after him. As the chase was on, however, the others were all gathered at the now snow covered beach, with Emma, Lo, Bella and Broseph standing before a barrel filled with what seemed like oil.

"Okay Groms!", Johnny began to the four, "Your next task is one that has been a tradition for over 50 years of initiations, you will have to surf with your boards covered in petroleum jelly."

"Or, you would be!", Kelly then said.

"What?", the groms, and Bella, replied, confused.

"As much as I hate to say it, just look at the ocean right now!", Kelly replied, "It's not fucking moving, it's like, it's like ice!", she then walked over and stomped her foot on where the waves would be hitting, but instead she hilariously tripped and fell into the snow, which made Emma and Lo snicker a bit at her, albeit extremely minor, misfortune. "Now I WOULD just make them surf, but"

"We would be slipping off too.", Ty then pointed out, facing Johnny.

"Plus", Johnny then added, "We're sitting in snow."

"Exactly!", Bella then angrily exclaimed, "Now someone tell me this, how in the hell are we going to even surf at the damn office in the first damn place, if the damn place is probably frozen like the rest o' this place! Oh, and how the hell is everything even frozen anyway? I don't see no snow fallin'!"

"Yeah.", Fin replied, "This is not normal, infact, it's been getting colder all day, actually."

"Uhhh", Johnny then thought of some kind of explanation, "I'm just asking, but, did anyone touch the Mother AC lately?"

"I told Emma to do it as one of her first tasks!", Kelly replied, and a such the nervous Emma was now under the spotlight, and of course Kelly was the first to attack her verbally over this, "Oh, let me guess, you did this just to spite me, didn't you!"

"What?", Emma replied, "No I didn't! I did just like you asked, I checked the AC and made sure the temperature was okay! I mean, why would I stop myself from surfing on purpose?"

"Oh please", Kelly replied, "Do you think I'm that dumb?"

"Hey!", Bella then angrily butted in, stepping towards Kelly dominantly, "The girl said it was an accident, BITCH! Or do I need to show you somethin that AIN'T an accident?"

"Fine.", Kelly replied, backing off, "Whatever you say. But, this DOES have to change what you groms do, so instead, you guys will just have to go up to the Mother AC, find out where it is on your own, and bring everything back to normal."

"oh that's fine!", Emma replied, "I can get it back up and running easily! Just follow me, guys!", Emma then ran off. With a few shrugs, Bella, Fin, Lo and Broseph ran after her while the three seniors, Ty and Kelly with a still nervous and under suspicion Johnny, were left at the now frozen and wintery beach. Meanwhile, Reef was still running from Ripper and Lance, and the chase even led the three right inside of the hotel itself, where Bummer was observing the frozen Lobbyquarium just as the Marvin family was approaching him from behind, Mr. Mavin poking Bummer from the back, annoying him only until Bummer saw that they were guests and not employees.

"Oh hello thre!", Bummer replied, "How may I help you and your lovely family?"

"Why is this place getting so darn cold?!", Mr. Mavin quickly exclaimed in response, "We didn't come here for winter, we came here for summer!"

"Yeah!", Mrs. Marvin added in, "Had we known we would've packed our hoodies and stuff with us!Oh", she then added, "And is there anything you can do about those lizard things you guys have patrollin' around, we thought those things were just supposed to be like giant vultures, but since the boys saw one attack a poor little deer they've been havin nightmares!"

"Unfortunately, no there is nothing we can do about the Dilophosauruses", Bummer replied, "They are an invasive but now native species, but thank you for telling us, we will have the electric defense gates up and running soon, and as for the cold, we have been trying to find the source of it for a while now, so we advise all guests to just stay outside for right now!"

"That's the problem!", Mr. Marvin added, "The outside is frozen too!"

"What?", Bummer replied, shocked completely to hear of such a thing. Suddenly, the panicking Reef came running in, crashing right into Mr. Marvin's back, hitting the ground and grabbing onto his ankle. The Marvin family just looked on in surprise, as did Bummer, and remained silent though as Ripper and Lance came onto the scene as well.

"Sorry about that sir!", Ripper said as he came along and stomped on one part of Reef's body to get him to stop holding on to Mr. Marvin.

"Groms these days!", Lance added, "They just don't have any manners, we'll take care of him for you sir!", they then picked Reef up, he was still panicking, and took him behind the lobbyquarium and out of view of Bummer and the Marvins.

"Well, as I was saying", he re-started, "Just stay outside for a while, it would probably be warmer than indoors with the sun and all, and if you don't excuse me, I'm going to find myself a jacket.", he then walked off, the Marvin family did the same, while on the very top of the lobbyquarium Reef was once more tossed in, but obviously since the entire thing was like that of a giant glacier, he was merely smacked on the top of it. "Aw damn!", Ripper commented in fustration, "The water here is frozen too now!"

"We could just, ya know, beat him or something.", Lance then suggested.

"Hold on!", Ripper then said with a smile, "I have a better idea!", a few seconds later, Ripper and Lance were actually using Reef like something of a club, literally smacking his groaning and sometimes screaming head and face into the hard frozen ice of the water, kind of like using him as a weapon to break the ice. Reef's hair became slightly ruined during the bashing, as did some parts of his face and whatnot, as one would expect. Of course, Ripper and Lance would taunt and mock Reef in ways such as this, "So, are you gonna do what we say now?", Ripper said in the total third time he briefly took a break from smashing Reef into the now Reef head shaped dent in the ice, "Or, do you need some more pursuasion?"

"You know what? Yes! Fine!", Reef said pleadingly, "I'll do whatever you tell me to do! I'll do whatever you want! Just please...stop...beating me like this!", of course Ripper and Lance did it for two more times before deciding it was enough.

"Okay then!", Ripper said with a smile, then noticing that the other groms were coming into the lobby in a group, "I see they are likely doing something for the others, go do whatever they're doing, and if we even catch you try to look for the office again, you don't wanna KNOW what we're gonna do to you!"

"Ah! Okay! Okay!", Reef said in a panicking voice before being thrown off of the lobbyquarium by Ripper and Lance. He landed right on Johnny's board, but since the thing was still stuck in the ice, he broke it into two pieces instead of breaking the whole thing out. However, he was able to recover from his fall and as he noticed the others walking towards the elevator, he quickly realized he would need to catch up to them now. "Hey! Wait for me!", he said as he then dashed to catch up with them. Of course, soon enough, Reef and the others soon found themselves unable to use the elevator up at all, when Emma tried pressing the buttons, all that happened was nothing.

"Why isn't this thing working?!", Emma complained, pushing the button rapidly at this point.

"Why is this place so freezing?!", Lo added in, "I mean, ugh, now I'm even more upset my dad didn't let me buy that hoodie!"

"What are we even trying to do guys?", Reef asked as his own addition to the conversation.

"We're trying to get up to the penthouse", Broseph answered, "To to go to where the Mother AC is, to turn everything back to normal."

"The Mother of all ACs?", Reef replied, "I didn't know ACs could have babies!"

"I know!", Broseph remarked, though Bella and Fin rolled their eyes at hearing their remarks about Air Conditioners. Soon enough, Bella herself got tired of seeing Emma fight with the button, and pushed to the front.

"Girlfriend, let me take a turn", Bella said in her determined voice, "Bella'll show y'all how to open a door!", it was then that she began pulling up her sleeves, and quickly began actually punching and kicking with all of her strength at the door. However, even the mighty Bella couldn't get the door to budge at all, and her attempts to force it open were causing the lobby to shake like an earthquake. As such Bummer soon walked over, two security guards with tazers at his side since Bella was involved, to question the groms.

"Just what is going on here?!", Bummer asked.

"We're trying to get to the top floor!", Fin answered.

"Why?", Bummer responded, "Most of you aren't even allowed up there!"

"Because, we're trying to get to the big AC thing, to fix things and make summer come back again!", Fin answered, "Because apparently, that's why everything is freezing up!"

"Ugh, I knew it!", Bummer replied, "I knew someone screwed up with the damn Mother AC, people just don't realize that that thing doubles as the brain and main control for this entire hotel, I bet someone tipped over the lockdown switch too and knocked out all the power to all the damn computers, phones and doors, so you guys are just gonna have to take the dangerous and security enforced maintenence shaft.", Bummer then pointed to a door right beside the front desk that was made of wood instead of glass or metal, and seemed to led into a room lit by threatening red lights.

"Um, if you know now, why can't YOU go do it?", Fin replied.

"Are you kidding?!", Bummer remarked, "If you knew how dangerous that pathway is, you'd see why. You groms can handle it, I have mangager duties to attend to, and I better have my computer back up and running by the end, or I'm gonna go through a second firing day, with TWO people instead of just ONE!" of course everyone gasped at that statement, and all of the groms (and Bella) rushed through the wooden door as fast as they could, in-fact, they literally broke through it actually. However as they trekked through the maintence path they had many problems, much like a montage of them if you will. The first of many was Bella falling through the stairway leading upwards, which was made of old and aged metal, but luckily the others stuck together and pulled her out, only for her to slam into them of course. Later on, they came a across a slanted room filled with lasers facing diagnol, horizontal, veritcal and whatnot, and while most of the others were able to move passed this room, even Bella, it was Reef accidentally tripped and trigged the alarm system, thus causing them all to then be shot at by numerous bolts of lasers, running for their lives up the slanted room. Later, the alarm still on, they came across a room where the lasers from the ceiling flashed on and off, while the lazers along the wall moved from one end to the next,and they had electric surges on them too. Shocked, they all tried to make it out alive, dodging to avoid having their hair or other body parts scorched by the beams, though Broseph almost got caught, his crotch being hit by a lazer and in the process of being burned much to his shock, only saved when Bella tripped and fell onto him, bouncing them out of the room safely. Later they hit into the others and they formed a large cannonball through the next trial, a large series of tough metal security doors going around in a circular hallway upwards, and it was this high velocity snowball of people that managed to puncture the doors just enough to actually cause them to collapse and be destroyed, all the way until they slammed into a wall, a corner heading into yet another laser room, this one in which all of them were along the floor, and turrets were all on the ceiling ready to blast at them all. Through an open space behind the lasers was the Mother AC room at last, showing this was the final push. They all dashed for it, getting shot at by the lasers repeatedly. Some of them were pushed to the wall by the lasers' effects when they hit the ground, others were pushed forward into the room. In the end, it was Broseph who was flown closest to the Mother AC. Luckily for him the labels on the controls were simple, all he had to do was turn the lever from pure cold to a bit more of a hotter temperature, and then just switch the lockdown off. The Mother AC and the Maintence path's red lights all turned back to blue, and all of the lasers and turrets deactivated as the elevator, computers, phones, and doors around the hotel came back on (The only one that didn't shut down was the front door) and the groms all began cheering together, happy at their victory over the maitence path. Not only that, but the woods and the beach finally began thawing slowly, the sun working it's magic instantly, meaning the Dilophosaurus family woke up soon enough as the heat arrived, they started slow with a few yawns, but soon enough they spotted the hunting bear and charged, starting a massive chase between them. However, some enough some level of realization hit the group.

"Wait a minute guys", Fin then pointed out after the cheering ended, "What about the ocean?"

"What about it?", Reef asked in response, "It should be unfrozen right now, we just put the heat back up!"

"Um, no", Fin answered, "Things don't thaw up that quickly, this hotel might, but the enviornment sure as hell won't! If we're gonna even be able to use the office, we're gonna need to help the ocean break free from the ice!"

"But we're gonna need something pretty big and tough for that!", Broseph then commented, and it was then that everyone in the room looked at Bella, the one being they all knew would fit those needed requirements. Of course, Bella herself was confused why they were doing so.

"Why the hell y'all lookin' at me?"

"Bella!", Emma replied, "You're the only one that would be able to do it!"

"Yeah!", Lo added, "You're like, the perfect size!"

"Excuse me?!", Bella remarked, not knowing if Lo just insuled her or complimented her.

"Okay, basically, all you'd have to do is like, ride on a board or something and let your weight or your toughness break the ice, literally!", Reef said to the girl, "That should be easy, I would do it, but I'm not...well...um...you know."

"I told y'all! I don't surf no more!", Bella remarked, "No board can hold the big B no more!", it was then that Fin began thinking, and she then remembered one specific board from the store that could actually work, and she decided it was their only shot at getting their ocean back.

"What if I told you I know one board that might!", Fin then said to Bella.

"I'd say you're nuts", Bella responded with her arms now crossed, "But, I'd give it a try.". Moments later, Fin's plan was put into action. Somehow they had gotten one of the msot expensive surfboards at the shop, the one with diamonds encrusted in it, and now Bella was actually riding on that one in the still frozen waters of the hotel. The other groms cheering her on, along with the seniors watching in surprise that the board was actually not breaking under Bella's weight were all watching from the beach. Bella herself, thanks to her weight and the board's weight, literally cracking the ice as she slid on the water, and once she turned a curve it caused a chain reaction; a crack that went right to the edge of where the frozen water met the unfrozen water that wasn't part of the hotel, and it was this that caused the ocean to unfreeze as the ice shattered, the waves to return, and for the seal to escape from the shark thanks to being frozen for so long, but for the shark to be attacked by a large member of an Orca pod instead. On the surface, Bella herself was surfing like everyone else, she was actually riding a massive curling wave that was the first wave to return, and not only did she ride through it, but she also did a jump after she came out of it and actually twirled in the air, did a brief handstand and landed back on the ground with a loud thud, standing on her board. This caused almost all of the nearby snow to dissappear and uncover the long lost sand, now it was just waiting for the forest to thaw itself out. However, none of those watching cared about that, they were caring more about cheering on for Bella, not just because she freed the ocean, but also for her surprisngly talented surfing abilities. All but Kellyy were cheering for her.

"Dude, that was radical!", Bropseh commented.

"Yeah!", Reef exclaimed, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"What can I say?", Bella replied, showing off her skills, "I knew how to surf, I just wasn't able to for a while now!"

"Well, I've got to give it you!", Ripper said to the groms, him and the seniors, except Kelly, turning to them now, "You Groms are pretty hardcore! I am pleased to report that you-"

"Wait!", Kelly suddenly said, interrupting him completely, "We still have seventeen minutes until the end of initiation!", she had this evil look in her un-covered eye, "There's still time for one, last, test!", soon enough, her, the other seniors and the groms were gathered outside as she opened up a large garabge bin to dump a bucket into it, "Inside this garbage bin is a keychain with a surfboard on it!", she explained, standing proudly next to the bin, "Find the keycahin in the next fifteen minutes, or you're all out!"

"No way!", Lo replied, "Trip or no trip, I'm not going in the garbage!"

"HEEEELLLL NO!", Bella ramrked, her arms crossed and her body making a clearly sass-filled pose.

"Yeah, I'm done-zo.", Reef himself added.

"That is just nasty!", Fin added. Broseph himself was holding his nose in disgust at the smell of the garbage,

"Ohh, Ripe!", he said, the smell was just too ripe for his nose to handle. But, he wasn't holding it anymore once Emma stood infront of them, as the only one of them all that was actually willing to do this final trial.

"You guys are quitting this now?!", Emma said to them surprised, "After everything we've gone through?!"

"Uhhh, yeah.", Fin then bluntly responded with.

"We have a chance to be locals, and a legendary break!", Emma then continued, "A break that's only been surfed by a few people, EVER! Perfected, uncrowded waves, and we get to surf there!" of course as the other seniors watched this and were mostly kind of blankly looking towards Kelly or Emma, Kelly remained proud and confident that none of them would manage to find the key in time to complete her test. However, Emma was the one to open the bin first, "Are you really going to let a little stinky garbage come between you and the best waves in the country?! Because I'm NOT!", she then stepped in.

"Me neither! Yeehaw", Reef then responded, being the first one to join Emma, even jumping off of a box and cannonballing into the bin. As the others watched, Fin took a small sniff from her arm pit, which of course already stank from all the stuff they had been put through.

"We already reak!", she said, as she became the third member of the groms to jump into the dumpster, doing the same kind of technique reef did.

"Girl makes some sense!", Broseph then said himself before jumping in himself, 'wooh'ing as he did so. However, when he jumped on the box, he smacked right into the wall above the dumpster before falling off of it and into the dumpster. This left only Lo and Bella left, both of them beginning to feel somewhat left out. They even looked at eachother before shrugging.

"What the heck?", Lo then said, as her and Bella both walked towards the dumpster, much to Kelly's shock and pretty much defeat.

"What?!" Kelly comment in surprise at seeing this, watching as the two approached the dumpster, looking up at the others. Everyone was pretty much surprised at the two, Lo for even agreeing to this and Bella for actually submitting to Kelly's test for once.

"Move over", Lo then said to the others, since obviously Bella and her would both need some extra room.

"Seriously?", a happily surprised Emma replied, soon enough both Bella and Lo both made their way up to the dumpster, Emma and Lo sharing a friendly hug with eachother and the other groms all smiling while the seniors (Johnny, Kelly, Ripper, Lance and Ty) were watching now from the front of the dumpster.

"Anyone who loves surfing that much deserves to see the office", Lo then commented, "Plus, it will totally tick Kelly off if we find it", of course as she saying that all the seniors except Kelly were actually smiling, Kelly was in shock that her last resort was failing. "Now dig people! Dig!", it was then that everyone rapidly began digging for the keychain within the dumpster, not at all afraid of the garbage, much less getting dirty from it, and Kelly remained the only senior not smiling at this site, instead just stood speechless and in surprise, after a few more seconds, it was Lo that surfaced with the keychain, "I FOUND IT!", she exclaimed happily, and all of her grom friends joined her in a cheer, Not only that, but the seniors also cheered, all except the now even more shocked and defeated Kelly of course.

"Congratulations you all have officially passed initiation!", Ty then said to congratulate the group, however Bella still had one more plan before she and her fellow groms went to the office.

"But, before I can go to the office", Bella then said, she then did a surprise jump in the dumpster, with all of her might. The others were in surprise, but when she came down the others were lifted into the air as the garbage hurled out. Of course, it literally homed in on none other than Kelly, who screamed in horror as it literally hit her like a missle, sending her all the way into a distant pile garbage bags away as Bella's friends gently touched the bottom of the dumpster again. The other seniors actually smiled at Kelly's misfortune, admiring Bella's accuracy. "Alright NOW it's time to GET TO THAT OFFICE!", with those words the groms were finally allowed into the secluded and beautiful surfing spot known as the office, and needless to say, while the woods were still thawing from the freeze earlier, thanks to Bella the ocean and beach were fully thawed, thus allowing them to surf on the waves of the office. Just like the legends said, the office had the best waves of all the ocean, and these groms had well earned it. They all showed their surfing talent, Bella on her diamond studded surboard, along with Reef, Lo, Broseph, Fin and Emma on their more basic surfboards. They all surfed, enjoying the waves and the scenery, all until the time of sunset, when they all gathered around a small campfire on logs and such, to relax and have an end of day 'chill time'.

"Oh my god this is amazing!", Fin said during this period of chilling in the sunset.

"Okay this totally makes it all worth it!", Emma then added in, "Even if we do smell like old fish!"

"Yeah!", Broseph then said, "And it wasn't even that bad."

"Oh come on!", Fin remarked, rolling her eyes, "Johnny front desk guy went totally easy on you!"

"Where IS Johnny front desk guy?", Reef then questioned after looking around for Johnny a bit. Three seniors; Ty who was in his swimsuit while Ripper and Lance weren't, and Ripper was even playing guitar were the ones who knew of course.

"He's paying for letting Broseph off easy", Ty then answered to Reef with, him and Lance then brofisted, while Ripper was playing his guitar. As this was going on, a phone, finally reactivated, rang at the front desk. Johnny then came waddling in in a filthy suit that once was worn by wipeout, but it had been badly damaged. It had stench from puke being inside of it, numerous other marks of filth and bandaids for failed repair, and a ripped fin. Not to mention since it was an orca suit, no fingers on the flippers of course. Johnny tried to grab the phone, but of course these flippers made it nearly impossible and he was left flopping it around repeatedly until finally got it.

"Surfer's paradise hotel!", he said from inside the whale suit, but the man on the other end didn't understand him right.

"Excuse me what was that?", Johnny then had trouble with the phone once more, flopping it around and around yet again. Once he grabbed it once more he tried speaking louder to be heard more clearly,

"Surfer's Paradise Hotel!", he said more loudly this time, hoping he would be heard more clearly.

"Is this Patrick?"

"Yes!", Johnny replied, not understanding what the man was saying due to fustration.

"Well I'm looking for the Surfer's Paradise hotel", it was then that Johnny once more had trouble with holding onto the phone and began flopping it around repeatedly once more. As Johnny did this, the real wipeout was watching, holding his radio.

"Not as easy as it looks!", he commented, before he had trouble with his radio, and ended up dropping it. He sighed, and Johnny just looked on. Clearly, his punishment for letting off Broseph was not worth all this trouble, but he could at least look forward to being let out of it later on, and finally being allowed to join the office again. Of course, that would be in a little amount of time, and so would the groms (and the senior's) next adventure, or to some their misadventure, in the land of Surfer's Paradise Hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally done! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, this episode was originally entitled "Iced Up Summer" but I decided "Cold Hearted Summer" would be more appropriate. So...yeah. ANYWAY, this is probably going to be one of the last episodes based off of the original ones since I wanna put more originality in here! Except next Chapter/Episode to be more original.


End file.
